Starry Skies, Book Two: Across the Lake
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: The Clans have formed an alliance that will help them with their journey across the lake. But they soon begin to discover that loyalties are being tested within...full summary inside. Sequel to Blazing Heart.
1. Prologue: Mitch

**AN: Alright, so this is the start of another new story! I should thank the reviewers in the last chapter of Blazing Heart, but I'm a tad lazy when it comes to that. Anyways, here is the full summary of Across the Lake:**

The Clans have formed together an alliance that is seemingly unbreakable. One cat however is about to change that as they search for their new home. Ambitions lay in even the brightest of warriors, and soon they must question their loyalties to one another

**So, what do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A groan of pain suddenly erupted from the den that Willow slept in. Her yellow eyes snapped open when she realized that her guest had woken up. She sprang to her paws in an instant and was at his side. The ginger tom's eyes opened slightly. He winced as another spasm of pain flashed through his body.

"W-where am I?" he demanded through shaky gasps.

"You're home," Willow replied in a quiet, yet stern voice. _I have to stay strong_, she told herself. _For the good of our gang, this has to be done_. "You blacked out when we were hunting together," she added after the tom relaxed a little.

"Hunting? I don't remember any of that," he whimpered.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Willow murmured. "You're lucky to be alive."

"What's my name?" The ginger tom lifted his head weakly, as if he didn't have the strength to look at her.

"You're name is…Mitch." Willow couldn't think of a better name, and the name of her father had crossed her mind. Mitch had left her when she was too young to remember his pelt color, but her mother had spoken of him often. He'd left them because the rogues would no longer keep him safe—with his own safety on the line, he left before anyone could figure out where he was. "Your mother was very worried about you," she added after thinking of having some fun with Stain. The dark tortoiseshell would be furious, but she couldn't argue against a cat that was hosting the gang's new hostage.

The ginger tom stared at her for a few heartbeats. Willow held her breath—she knew that he would have to be convinced that he was part of their gang. In order for their leader's powers to work, it would have to be him that Mitch met first. She rose to her paws before he could make a sound of complaint. It was up to her that he met their leader first. If all went according to plan, he would work for the gang and bring them something that they longed for—revenge.

_I'm not even sure what the revenge they seek is for_, she thought as she led Mitch through the dark alleys. His eyes were gleaming in confusion as he staggered after her. She knew he would want to know where his mother was, but that didn't matter to her. _The leader only mentioned what had happened once, and that was when I was a kit_, she added guiltily.

It made her angry that she had only been a kit at the time. By the time she was able to comprehend words and used them for herself, her mother had abandoned her kits. Willow and her littermates had been forced to hunt for themselves, until they stumbled upon the gang's leader. The leader had smiled down upon them, whispering words of comfort that their mother would never have said. In ways Willow had been glad that he found them. In other ways, she almost wished she could live a normal life.

Once they reached the largest alley, the one where the leader lived, Willow came to a halt. Mitch's nose pressed against her back when he came to a stop as well. She turned to face him, ready to whisper a warning when she heard a hiss coming from the shadows. Her yellow eyes widened a bit before she mewed a greeting.

"So, you have brought our youngest member," came a cold, eerie voice.

Willow's fur stood had begun to stand on end as she led Mitch towards the shadow. In her mind she knew that this was wrong. Mitch was a Clan cat, and always would be at heart. Just because the leader had power of him didn't mean he _wasn't_ a Clanborn cat. She wanted to think that Mitch would never discover the truth. But the leader would send him after the Clans. The shock they would feel would make them turn their backs on their ancestors. That was when their leader could make his final strike.

"What is his name?" A large dark gray tom with black feet emerged from the shadows, revealing a scar on his face that stretched over his left eye. Parts of his ears had been torn away from seasons of fighting, and even now after moons of time with him, Willow flinched. A grin spread across his face, cruel and menacing when he noticed her posture. "You have a right to fear me, Willow," he added tauntingly. "But you will gain the powers I possess in time."

"His name is Mitch," Willow replied after collecting herself. She rarely showed any signs of fear, but this was different. "Is he…will he gain the powers we have?" she asked in a softer voice.

"You will find that out in time," the tom answered. "Only I have the ability to pass down and take away the powers you and anyone else in this gang possess. If I were to grow angry or tired of any cat inside this gang, I would drain away their power and any memory they have of it." His explanation sent chills down Willow's spine. "Now, what shall we do with young Mitch?" His amber eyes flashed in the darkness of his den as he eyed Mitch casually. "I suppose I can put him under the influence of Stain…she has never liked younger cats."

Willow had to force the amusement that began to creep along her mind. Stain would be furious to find out that she was stuck with a Clan cat.

"Shall I take her to you?" Willow asked.

When the dark gray tom nodded, she bounded away before Mitch could say a word. He was left alone with the leader of the gang, and a shiver of fear went down his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. That's the last time you'll read Willow's point of view, even though she'd already my favorite character. Mitch was named after a little Meerkat from Meerkat Manor (If you haven't seen that show, than you've missed out). You'll find out more about where the rogues are going later on hopefully. Anyways, please remember to leave a review, they always make me smile!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Tested Loyalty

**Chapter One**

Two days had passed since the Clans left the lake. Two nights had passed since Sunstorm's vision about the forest. In those two days and nights, time seemed to move slowly. The traveling Clans moved when the sun rose, and slept when the moon was out. Yet for all the comfort and warmth the sun provided, Sunstorm felt as though the Clans were losing time. She knew that the Clans couldn't travel quickly because of the queens and elders. They would never forgive the Clans if they were left behind, and she doubted the leaders would forgive themselves for abandoning kits to their fate.

The sky above was dove-gray, telling Sunstorm that rain couldn't be far. Hills rose from where they stood. Tall shoots of grass had grown, whereas the markings of Twoleg monsters pressed down any grass that might have been in their way. A few boulders were placed throughout the hills where cats stood sentry.

"This isn't like the mountains," Icewing, a RiverClan queen, murmured as her kits mewled for the safety of their mother. "At least there isn't any snow or eagles to worry about." Her blue eyes gleamed when she looked at Mistystar questioningly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Crowfeather hissed. "Hawks can take a kit or small apprentice just as easily as an eagle would."

Weaselstar and Bramblestar glared at the dark gray tom. Crowfeather met their glare with an equally effective stare. When all was said and done, they could do nothing about his presence. He'd been accepted into SkyClan by Leafstar, just as Leafpool had. Even Hollyleaf had been given a place among the Clan that was known for hunting birds. Sunstorm had been even more surprised when Leafstar offered her a place in SkyClan.

"I would miss ThunderClan," Sunstorm had told Leafstar the day she was asked. "I've grown up with my mother and father, and nothing can change who I am." Her heart had lurched however, when Cedarclaw had offered to stay with Leafstar and the rest of her Clan. The SkyClan leader had been surprised by his offer, but she didn't refuse. Now he was padding alongside Brownwhisker, who was walking with a limp that had mysteriously shown up a day ago.

_Was I right to turn down Leafstar's offer_? Sunstorm wondered as she watched the Clans work together. _The Clan needs more warriors, and ThunderClan has plenty_.

She shook her head at the thought, trying to cast it away the moment it grasped hold of her mind. Lionblaze would be furious if he found out what she was thinking. Cinderheart would most likely be devastated by her news. Her mother had already lost Flamepaw, someone who could never be replaced. Cinderheart might never forgive her if she decided to leave the Clan.

_Cedarclaw only joined because he was hoping I would_, Sunstorm thought with an angry lash of her tail.

The black and white tom had refused to meet her gaze when his offer was made. She knew the real reason behind his sudden decision. If only he'd never grown feelings towards her. Life would have been easier for the both of them. He wouldn't break his heart every time he watched her, or every time he asked her to join. Her tail lashed once more as she thought of what to do about his constant attention. The Clans would begin to notice that something was up, and when that happened…she didn't want to know what would happen.

Her heart skipped a beat when Jayfeather approached her. The gray tabby had been frustrated with moving across uncharted territory, but he kept going despite his lack of sight. Instead of showing his frustration, he leaned forward. "Have you seen anything?" he hissed.

"I'm afraid not," she replied with a shake of her head.

Just before she had become an apprentice, she'd begun to receive visions that told her of SkyClan's return. Brownwhisker and Brooksong had traveled for moons to reach the Clans. Their journey had resulted in Brooksong's death. Brownwhisker had been devastated by the loss of his sister, the only relations he had left to SkyClan. Once time caught up with Sunstorm's visions, SkyClan had begun to show themselves. The starving Clan had journeyed across the same path Brownwhisker and Brooksong took. Once they met with Leafpool and Crowfeather, their lives had been intertwined. From that moment on, SkyClan had promised to join the other Clans on their journey to a new home.

The large group of cats had stopped when they reached a river. Sunstorm was sure that this was the river that led to something far greater—her vision had been filled with streams and rivers that were perfect for RiverClan warriors. Aside from that, the forest was protected from Twolegs that could potentially harm it. Firestar, the legendary ThunderClan leader, had told her this. For some reason the Twolegs had refused to destroy the land with their monsters, and instead kept a watchful eye on its' progress.

Stonepaw and his brothers plopped around the river's edge, keeping a close eye on the churning water. Beside them were a couple of RiverClan kits—Icewing's kits, Sunstorm had guessed. The two of them were play fighting like any other kit would, only their play fight was dangerous.

_They'll fall in the river if Stonepaw isn't careful_, she thought angrily.

As if on cue, Icewing had pushed her way through the crowd of cats to keep an eye on her kits. Both of them clumsily trotted up to her, tails lowered in shame when they'd been caught. Icewing's gentle blue eyes gleamed when she leaned forward to give them licks on their cheeks. The brown and white tom squealed in protest while his brother merely batted a paw at his mother's nose.

"They act just like us!" Shrewpaw purred when Icewing herded her kits towards the safety of her Clanmates.

"No, you were worse," Sunstorm told him. "Always causing trouble when you had the chance." Amusement gleamed within her eyes when Shrewpaw ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You're one to talk." Snowstorm had joined the four of them, and even she looked amused as she glanced towards the three apprentices. "Don't mind her, she just has bees in her brain," she added tauntingly.

Sunstorm lifted a paw and swiped it at her denmate, who dodged the blow. The white-furred she-cat suddenly leapt forward and knocked Sunstorm over, causing the golden tabby to gasp in surprise. Snowstorm's speed had made her realize just how vulnerable she was, and that made her feel uneasy.

"You're all acting like kits!" Dustpelt's scolding mew broke the fight. "Do you want the other Clans to think we don't train our apprentices?"

The two of them ducked their heads as they realized most cats had been watching. "Sorry Dustpelt," Snowstorm grumbled.

The old tabby grunted and turned around before Sunstorm could apologize herself. She exchanged a bemused glance with Snowstorm before joining the other warriors gathered in a semi-circle.

Cats from every Clan were gathered together as they listened to what Leafstar had to tell them. The elderly leader looked frail as usual, but her spirits seemed to rise with each passing sun. Her amber eyes were bright and alert, unlike the past couple of days when she'd first arrived. Now she was telling them how SkyClan had been banished from the Clans of old, back when the five Clans had still been at the old forest.

Even Russetstar was listening with keen interest as she described how SkyClan's leader had turned his back on StarClan after they were banished. Firestar had traveled to the gorge in order to bring together cats that had traits similar to the ancient SkyClan.

Skywatcher, an elderly tom, had kept the customs of SkyClan alive until the Clan was formed once more. Almost as soon as Leafstar had been named leader of SkyClan, the elderly tom had passed away.

"So let me get this straight," Russetstar meowed after Leafstar was finished telling her story, "You're trying to tell us that it's our fault SkyClan was banished?"

Leafstar shook her head; her gaze was unreadable as she held the ShadowClan leader's stare. "In a way, it is your fault, but not entirely," she replied. "Your ancestors are the reason we have been away for so many seasons upon seasons. Now we are back, and we wish to live among the Clans once more."

Russetstar sniffed disdainfully, as if she didn't like the idea of sharing territories with yet another opposing Clan. Sunstorm thought it was a good idea—the Clans were in need of some competition after everything they went through together. Perhaps SkyClan's arrival would bring with them a new era of warriors.

"They will understand in time," Leafstar said as the group dispersed into smaller clusters. She'd chosen to sit beside Sunstorm, who was now watching her Clanmates as they began to start the journey once more. "I am worried though about that ShadowClan leader," she added in a low whisper. "She seems to have high hopes that the Clans will not accept us."

"She _has_ to accept you, one way or another," Sunstorm hissed under her breath. "You wouldn't have made it this far if StarClan didn't want you to join the Clans," she added when Leafstar met her gaze.

"Would _you_ accept us?" Leafstar's question made Sunstorm freeze.

She'd never expected Leafstar to ask anything of the sorts. All of her life she'd spent wondering who the cats in her vision were, until SkyClan had arrived. From that moment on she'd been ready to accept them as one of the Clans. But now, here she was, ready to test her loyalty to her own Clan. She could feel Bramblestar's hard amber gaze on her pelt as she sat beside Leafstar. The ThunderClan leader was surely wondering why she would choose to speak with a SkyClan cat rather than one from ThunderClan.

"I…I would accept you, if I had the chance," Sunstorm murmured.

Leafstar blinked and seemed to accept her answer. The light colored tabby limped over to her Clanmates, who were clustered together to avoid confronting any cats from other Clans. Sunstorm watched as she led them towards the larger group that was already leaving.

_My loyalty is being tested_, she thought as she looked at the gray sky._ In the end, I may have no choice but to question it_.

A light drizzle had begun to fall as she joined her own Clanmates. Bramblestar was padding alongside Squirrelflight, whose tail dragged along the muddy ground.

The dark ginger she-cat had not yet forgiven Leafpool for abandoning her Clan, and was still angry with Bramblestar for not allowing Leafpool to join ThunderClan. Yet here she was, walking beside the cat who had been her mate for a few short moons. The two of them were acting as though nothing had happened between them.

"That was rather close." Sunstorm winced when she heard Lionblaze's voice. He'd slowed down so that he could join her. His golden tabby pelt was ruffled against the cold rain; it was certain that leaffall was on the way. "I was sure she would ask you to join again," he added when Sunstorm glanced at him.

Her claws scraped against the ground, ripping through shoots of grass. "I am loyal to ThunderClan only," she growled determinedly.

"Are you?" Lionblaze looked at her in concern when she gaped at him. "After all, if it were up to you, SkyClan would have the largest bit of land."

Sunstorm shook her head in frustration as she listened to her father. "No," she hissed. "We all deserve an equal share of land. SkyClan is no different from ThunderClan or ShadowClan. They have their own loyalties, as do we."

"Well said." Graystripe had been listening to them, and though his hearing had diminished over the past few moons, he must have heard what they were saying. "Firestar would have said the same thing."

The young warrior nodded to him gratefully. She'd never though of Graystripe as a friend, but now she was thankful that he was on her side. She glanced at Lionblaze challengingly, hoping that he would understand she meant no harm to her Clan. Once Lionblaze gave up, she gave a sigh of satisfaction.

For now at least she was safe from being questioned. But sooner or later, cats would begin to ask why she was spending so much time with SkyClan. She knew that she would one day question her own loyalty. And she hoped that her heart would give them the right answer.


	3. Chapter 2: Missing

**AN: Finally got this chapter up. Sorry for the short delay; I've been busy working on...stuff. But I managed to get this chapter finished, even if it is a little boring. I would skip ahead to the part where they reach their new home, but that wouldn't make any sense. Anyways, I'm enjoying life with my hamster Cappy (he's named after a character in the show Hamtaro if you don't know). He's finally letting people hold him, which is a good thing since he's a family pet now. I'm erm...rambling again aren't I? Just ignore this author's note and read the story ^^"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Birds sung in the morning as the sun began to rise. The trees that rose to meet the sun gleamed in the pale light. Vast rivers swept across the protected valley. It truly was paradise for any creature that called it home. For the small family of loners that lived in the forest, it was their home. Or at least that was what they made it out to be. They knew eventually leaving would be the only option as more predators discovered the forest. Their small family consisted of a tom and his mate, whose kits were barely a moon old._

_His gray and white fur was ruffled with unease as he stalked along the path he normally took every morning. Something didn't seem right. In his mind, there was something lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. He jumped at every branch that snapped, every leaf that fell. Even the squirrels that often chased one another startled him to the point where he could no longer walk alone._

_"Is it right to stay here?" he asked his mate when he returned from his trek. "It feels as if…something else is coming. Something that we cannot fight against."_

_His mate, a black she-cat with amber eyes, stared at him in alarm. Her kits were playing with a dead leaf they'd found, and squealed when it landed on their father's nose. "What do you mean?" she asked in a tired voice. "This place has done us no harm since we've arrived…the kits came safely, so why not stay?"_

_"That is true but…don't you get the feeling we're being watched?" His head lowered just when a tiny black tabby kit lunged at him. The kit squealed in surprise when he laid down beside his mate, unaware that he'd startled his son. "It feels like there is a storm approaching, one that will suffocate the forest with all of its forces."_

_Worry suddenly gleamed within his mate's eyes as his words sank in. What he said was true—she too had discovered not long ago that they weren't alone. Though no eyes gleamed through the shadows, she felt uneasy every time she left the kits to make dirt. When she looked up at the sky, all she could see were angry eyes glaring down at them as the stars gleamed above during the night._

_"If what you say is true, than we must all take precautions," she murmured._

...

Her golden tabby pelt moved along with her body as she led the Clans across the rocky outcrop. She blinked when Crowfeather spotted a crow circling lazily above them. The former WindClan cat looked as though he was about to call in alarm. But instead he blinked when Leafpool's pelt brushed against his own.

Jayfeather snorted in disgust when he padded alongside Sunstorm. Her ears flicked from side to side uneasily when she noticed the glare he sent the pair.

_It's hard to believe that they are…related_, Sunstorm thought as she remembered what Cinderheart had told her. Her mother had been uneasy about telling her kits what Leafpool had done to the Clan. But Bramblestar had ordered every mother to warn their kits of what would happen if the same thing happened to them. Banishment was an all too real punishment that Sunstorm feared. When her mother had finished telling them the story, she couldn't sleep for days.

"I can't believe that Bramblestar hasn't objected against Leafstar," Jayfeather grumbled as he shook blades of grass from his pelt.

"Maybe he thinks it's a good thing SkyClan has more warriors," she replied.

The two of them were at the head of the group, though she kept casting glances over her shoulders. Anxiety had coursed through her since the vision she'd received. When she told Bramblestar what had happened, the ThunderClan leader had ordered her to lead the group. Her nerves had reached a critical point at that moment. The Clan's future depended on whether she knew the route or would let them die on the way there.

Sunstorm didn't bother arguing with Jayfeather as he continued muttering under his breath. The medicine cat had always made her fearful of him. Any time he spoke of omens of prophecies, she thought something terrible would happen. When Jayfeather had told her that she should become his apprentice, that was the final straw. She'd refused him when he told her, she knew that becoming a warrior was more important to her.

Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a glade in the distance. The trees that surrounded it weren't large like the ones she was used to. Instead their trunks were skinny, and smaller leaves surrounded their branches. She could hear birds singing to one another, unaware of the approaching danger. It would be a good place to rest, and it was relatively far from where the Twolegs and their monsters had been.

"Should we stop here?" she asked when Bramblestar had joined her.

"No." He shook his head disdainfully as he looked beyond the trees. "We've wasted too much time at the river. Now we must continue our journey, before leaffall arrives."

The young warrior stared at him in surprise, than nodded respectfully. She knew he was right—they couldn't afford to waste time in the open. With kits around to protect, the Clans would appear more vulnerable to predators.

Open plains stretched before them once the group had passed through the protected glade. Some of the queens had protested that spending the night would do them good. Mistystar had to force Icewing out of the clearing when she refused to leave. Her kits had mewled in alarm when they watched the RiverClan leader pull at Icewing's scruff. The white-furred queen had only struggled once until Reedwhisker snapped at her. Calling Icewing a lazy kittypet had put an end to her refusal.

Now the older queen moved with an alarming limp, and continued glaring at her deputy and leader. Sunstorm stared at her in concern, but didn't bother asking if she needed help. If she came to her now, Icewing might take her as a threat.

She was walking on her own when she realized that something was wrong. It didn't take her long to realize that something was missing. Not just something, but _someone_.

Shrewpaw and his siblings were usually always together, either trying to come up with a new game or pestering the senior warriors. They were unusually quiet, and it looked as though only too of them were together. Stonepaw and Fogpaw were whispering to one another, alarm sounding in their mewls when they saw what Sunstorm had spotted.

"Where is your brother?" she demanded when she reached them.

"Shrewpaw…he said he'd go hunting and bring us something big," Stonepaw stammered. Even when he gazed at her she could tell he was lying.

"Mousebrain," Fogpaw hissed when he glared at his brother.

"Foxdung!" Stonepaw's swear made Sunstorm's fur crawl. "I…I kind of told Shrewpaw that he couldn't handle being on his own for long. He went off while we were arguing."

"You mean he's missing?" Bumblestripe's cry of alarm made both apprentices groan. Their father bounded towards them, ignoring a ShadowClan she-cat's hiss of annoyance when he pushed her aside. "Where did he go?"

Stonepaw shrugged while Fogpaw's eyes widened in fear. Sunstorm knew they would both be punished, but now was not the time. The Clans were still moving ahead, unaware that an apprentice had gone missing. She glanced towards where Bramblestar had disappeared in a frond of ThunderClan cats. If he knew what had happened, he would have forced the Clans to stop somehow.

"We can't waste time," she growled after realizing she and Bumblestripe would have to go. "I've told Bramblestar which routes are the best, so he knows where to go. If worse comes to worse, we'll follow his scent."

Bumblestripe looked like was going to object, than thought better of it. He was one of the best trackers in ThunderClan. If anyone could find his son, he could. Sunstorm was sure that they would find Shrewpaw before the sun went down. They had to.

Together they bounded away before their own disappearance was noticed. Bumblestripe didn't bother mentioning that Icecloud would miss him. If he told her what had happened to Shrewpaw, she might panic. The idea of watching her panic made his fur stand on end. It was bad enough to have known that his son was missing.

_Don't let it be like Flamepaw_, Sunstorm thought as she bounded through the fern-covered undergrowth. Sharp grass poked at her paws, but she chose to ignore the pain. She was desperate to find the apprentice before the Clans had gone too far away. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if they found another ThunderClan apprentice dead.

Once the pair had reached what appeared to be a large birch, they came to a stop. Bumblestripe's muscles heaved with effort as he tried to catch his breath. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward when she heard movement rustling in the undergrowth. She exchanged a startled glance with Bumblestripe. They both became aware that if it was a predator, they could die. If that were to happen, the Clan might never find them or Shrewpaw.

"Father!" Shrewpaw's jubilant cry made Sunstorm's fur stand on end in shock. The young apprentice sprang from the thickly patched undergrowth, nearly knocking Bumblestripe over in the process. "Stonepaw was wrong, I can survive without them or the Clan!" His triumph was obvious.

"Where in StarClan's name have you gone?" Bumblestripe demanded after recovering from the surprise attack.

"I ran away when Stonepaw said I couldn't survive on my own," Shrewpaw explained. "I proved him wrong!"

"You proved you're a mousebrain," Bumblestripe snapped. "What would have happened if you were left behind? The Clans would never find you in this place."

The gray and white apprentice's face fell when his father glared at him. "I'm…I'm sorry," he grumbled.

"Let's just get back before the Clans realize we're all missing," Sunstorm meowed after what felt like moons.

All three of them raced up the hill to where the Clans had last been. By now they were half-way across the plains, ignoring the fact that three of ThunderClan's cats had gone missing. Sunstorm glanced at Bumblestripe anxiously.

"We should be able to make it," he said when he noticed her anxiety.

She nodded and followed him as he led the way back towards the Clans. Shrewpaw's little adventure would have cost the Clans dearly if anything had happened to him. Hopefully he would learn that running off on his own wouldn't prove anything. Otherwise he could end up losing more than just his family.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: And there you have it. Ah Shrewpaw...you just love getting into trouble, don't you? He reminds me a bit of Squirrelflight back when she was awesome, but...meh. Anyways, thanks to my only two reviewers: wildcroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing. You get...Shrewpaw plushies!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Fallen Leaves

**AN: Well here's chapter three. I finished it last night but waited to post it...mostly because I'm trying to take my time with writing. Anyways, this is getting rather boring. I'll add a little excitement later on. Usually beginning chapters are boring, so that might be why nothing has happened yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Faint streaks of light were beginning to show among the night sky. The Clans had been moving at a pace that would have made WindClan proud. All five Clans were working together to reach their destination. Yet Sunstorm could tell that tension was not far away. ShadowClan cats remained unusually silent, keeping to themselves. The WindClan warriors spent most of their time whispering to one another as Weaselstar consulted with Bramblestar for advice. The ThunderClan leader wasn't too pleased about it, but he knew that Weaselstar would make a formidable ally.

Muscles rippled beneath Sunstorm's pelt as she paced alongside her leader. Bramblestar had asked her to take the lead once more when she'd told him what happened with Shrewpaw. He didn't seem surprised to hear what the apprentice had done. In fact, if anything, he was pleased. Sunstorm had stared at him in surprise when he looked amused as she explained where Shrewpaw had gone. His amusement had vanished when Icecloud glared at him. The white-furred warrior had not been happy when she heard what her son had done. Sunstorm couldn't blame her. She herself would have punished Shrewpaw for slinking off when the Clans could have left him behind.

"How much longer will we have to travel?" Bramblestar muttered just when a bird shrieked in alarm. The sound meant there would be no hunting in this part of the forest that they'd reached. It wasn't safe for them—Sunstorm could feel prying eyes watching the cats, looking for signs of weakness. "I'm tired of watching and waiting for something to happen," he added just when Sunstorm jumped in surprise.

"I'm not sure," she admitted through gritted teeth. "The path they showed me…they told me this was the right way, but it doesn't feel right." Her eyes were dark with worry when Bramblestar looked at her. His pelt rippled with unease when she padded ahead. "But I _know_ it's right," she added after gazing at the brightening sky.

"Do they…do they communicate with you?" The ThunderClan leader had lowered his voice. It was obvious he didn't want the Clans to know about Sunstorm's visions, despite what he'd told them. If anything bad happened, they would blame her, and likely kill her for leading them to their own deaths. Sunstorm shook her head and he sighed in disappointment. "The last time we made this journey, to find a new home, it took days to find a place to communicate with StarClan," he explained. "Leafpool was lucky to have found the Moonpool."

Sunstorm blinked in surprise when he spoke of the past. He rarely did, because it brought back memories of the time when he and Squirrelflight were together. The dark ginger she-cat had isolated herself from him. Most of her time was spent with Leafpool, either chatting with her sister or glaring at him. In a way Sunstorm felt sorry for the two, yet she knew that it was mostly Bramblestar's fault this had happened.

"Either way, we will reach the new territory," she said in a low whisper. "Even if it means losing lives."

This time it was Bramblestar's turn to stare at her in surprise. He shook his head and plodded on, unaware of how true her statement was.

The two of them remained silent for the rest of the day. Sunstorm was thankful that Bramblestar hadn't questioned her further. It made her uneasy every time he spoke of the visions that came and went. She knew it was foolish, and kit-like. But part of her liked having the visions to herself.

Her thoughts were churning by the time they reached the edge of the forest. She looked across the stretch of open land to see two large Twoleg nests standing on either side. Her fur began to rise on end when she heard a dog barking in the distance. She glanced at Bramblestar, but the ThunderClan leader seemed unphased by the noise.

"Will the dog slow us down?" Russetstar pushed her way through the crowd of cats, much to their annoyance.

"If we can avoid it, the dog won't be a problem," Bramblestar replied.

"What of the kits?" Mistystar had been nearby, and her blue eyes gleamed with worry.

"As long as we stick together, the dogs won't dare attack us." Bramblestar sounded determined to make sure the other leaders listened to him. Sunstorm's eyes widened when she realized just how important his words had become. Staying together meant the Clans would feel less vulnerable to attack. If they worked as one, the dog would be helpless. "We should move as one." He nodded before leading the way once more.

All three leaders stared at him in disbelief. Sunstorm didn't take long to realize that Leafstar had not agreed with his plans. The elderly tabby had lingered in the back of the crowd, unaware of what was happening. Once Leafstar managed to reach them, her breaths came in short, ragged pants.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"Dogs." Sunstorm barely whispered the word, though she knew Leafstar would understand what she meant.

The SkyClan leader's fur bristled slightly, but she chose not to say anything. Instead she called her Clan over. Without waiting for the other leaders she'd joined the Clans. Bramblestar and the other three leaders were already leading the way. Sunstorm's ears pricked forward for signs of an attack. If the dog came anywhere near her Clanmates, she would claw it's nose off.

Once they'd passed through the field unharmed, Sunstorm began to relax once more. One of Dawnpelt's kits had gotten caught in a long tuft of grass and squealed in pain. The ShadowClan queen had to nudge her kit forward, until she realized she was safe. The dog had obeyed the Twoleg's command when the warriors had heard it call. Without the threat, they felt safer and slowed down a little. Sunstorm's eyes narrowed when she saw what loomed ahead.

A vast expanse of Twolegplace stood in their way. She could hear the sounds of Twolegs as they went from one place to another. Monsters roared to life while others crossed along what Graystripe had called a Thunderpath. There were many of those Thunderpaths in this Twolegplace, and that worried Sunstorm.

_What will we do if we get lost_? she wondered. Her claws scraped against the ground at the thought of never finding the territory she'd seen in her vision. She couldn't get lost, not when the Clans were depending on her. Bramblestar had joined her along with Russetstar and Weaselstar. Mistystar lingered beside the SkyClan leader, whose eyes were wary from watching the Twolegs.

"Is there a way around this?" Bramblestar asked.

"I…I don't think so," Sunstorm replied with a shake of her head. "If we do, it will cost us several days."

"Than we have little choice," Russetstar hissed. She stretched out her back and yawned, revealing a row of white fangs. "We might as well rest for now. If we keep going like this, we'll push ourselves to the point of exhaustion."

For once Bramblestar didn't object. Instead he turned to join his Clanmates. Sunstorm did the same, ignoring the stares of several cats that thought this was a mousebrained idea. She knew that the only way to their new home was through Twolegplace. The path that her vision showed revealed that much.

"My back hurts," Dustpelt was complaining as Jayfeather gave him some herbs that he'd managed to find. "Are we going to hunt?"

"You are going to stay here while we go hunting," Ferncloud insisted. "You need rest."

The dark brown tabby looked like he was about to object when Jayfeather glared at him. The stern glare that Jayfeather gave him was enough to make his fur flatten. Sunstorm almost purred in amusement when she saw Ferncloud's eyes gleam with relief. If she were an elder, Ferncloud would have stopped Dustpelt anyways. But at least with the senior warriors keeping an eye on the elders, he wouldn't have the chance to slip away unseen.

_Now we know where Shrewpaw got his stubborn side_, Sunstorm thought as she looked at the sky.

By now sunhigh had come and gone. The Clans were well rested, and sharing tongues at the moment. Hunting had been more successful further from the Twolegplace. Sunstorm wasn't surprised to hear that. Most of the prey that had any common sense would stay away from such loud noises. Sunstorm herself had managed to catch a mouse that was busy searching for food in the sparse undergrowth nearby. The creature was plump and enough to feed two cats, but Bramblestar had told her to eat it herself.

In the end, she'd managed to convince Leafstar to share her fresh-kill. The elderly leader had been grateful, though confused by Sunstorm's sudden invitation. Sunstorm knew that she was hoping the she'd made up her mind about where she would stay. When she gave no indication as to whether her mind was made up, Leafstar sighed and sank into the cool grass, enjoying the sunlight that warmed her pelt.

"I can remember doing this when I was younger," she murmured after Sunstorm began to groom her unkempt fur. "Billystorm and I would share tongues under the sun…we would watch our kits grow." Sorrow brimmed her voice as she looked at her Clanmates. "Firestorm is the only survivor of my litter, yet he acts like nothing has happened."

"You named him after Firestar?" Sunstorm was curious to find out more about Leafstar's past.

_Doesn't hurt to know your leaders_, she told herself. She was surprised that Leafstar had fallen in love with a cat named Billystorm. Such a name made her whiskers twitch in amusement. The name sounded like it belonged to a kittypet, or a mother Clan cat who didn't know the first thing about names.

"_We_ named him after Firestar," Leafstar replied. "Billystorm was rather fond of the Clan and it's history. He died three moons ago, right when I lost my seventh life." Her amber eyes, so bright moments ago, were dark with sorrow. "The life of a leader is one I never expected to tred. Firestar told me that I was meant to lead SkyClan after it was rebuilt."

"But…Billystorm sounds like a kittypet's name," Sunstorm growled. "Why did you—" Leafstar cut her off with a hiss of frustration.

"He was a Daylight warrior!" she spat. "So many were furious with my idea. Many thought it would lead to our destruction, and maybe they were right. But we lived on, and now look at us. We have returned to the Clans, thanks to the help of our Daylight warriors."

"Leafstar!" Dawnwind, one of the queens, bounded over to her leader's side. She looked up to glare at Sunstorm. "What have you done?"

Leafstar was on her paws, staggering from one side to the other. Sunstorm's eyes widened in dismay when she saw just how weak the SkyClan leader had become. She turned around to face Sunstorm, eyes brimming with determination.

"You know why we came to the Clans," she rasped. "You saw us…long before we knew what we were doing."

She let out a gasp of pain as her shoulders sagged. Dawnwind tried to help her up, but Leafstar refused the offer. She called Echosong over, hoping the medicine cat could help. The silver tabby had shaken her head, whispering that it was time. Firestorm and the rest of the SkyClan warriors had joined Dawnwind when they realized what was happening. Her sudden collapse had attracted the attention of other cats from the Clans around them.

"StarClan are calling her," Echosong whispered as she lowered her gaze. "It is time for her final rest."

A wail of pain erupted from Brownwhisker. The dark tabby had been watching—his expression was a mixture of horror and guilt when he looked down at his leader. Sunstorm glanced at him, wondering if he was thinking of ways to help Leafstar through these times.

"Is there anything we can—" Leafpool had been about to ask something when Echosong shook her head.

"She knew her time was coming. She spoke often of StarClan, and that had me thinking it was her time. Sagefur, where are you?" Echosong lifted her muzzle to call for the deputy—an equally old cat with blue eyes and a silvery white muzzle. Once he joined his medicine cat at her side, she flicked her tail across his shoulders. "It appears as though you will have to call for a new deputy," she murmured gently.

Sagefur's eyes widened in dismay when her news sank in. He glanced around in alarm as cats watched him expectantly. Sunstorm winced when she felt a pelt brush against her own. Lionblaze had joined the growing group as the elderly tom tried to think of what to say.

"I say these words before the spirit of Leafstar, so that she may hear and approve my choice." Sagefur swallowed before he continued, as if every word he spoke was strained. "Eaglefeather will be my deputy."

The brown tabby tom that Sunstorm had seen so often in her visions stared at Sagefur in disbelief. Eaglefeather, an adventurous and ambitious cat, had been chosen as deputy. The idea was an absurd one. He knew that most of his Clanmates would follow him without question, but at what price?

"I am honored to have been chosen," he meowed as more and more cats came to see what was happening. "I promise I won't let you down."

Sagefur dipped his head, believing in every word he'd said. "I would expect nothing less," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Leafstar sadly died...but she at least managed to reach the lake in time. Plus something exciting finally happened! Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse and WildCroconaw for reviewing!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Uneasy Feelings

**AN: This story is a day late in updating. Sorry about that. I'm debating whether or not an update once a week will happen, mostly because of how busy life is getting. With Thanksgiving (and my birthday tomorrow), I'll be busy helping others or planning out our annual Thanksgiving feast with my mom and aunt. Hopefully I'll manage an update next week, if not, than I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The Clans had set off once more during the following night. After holding vigil, Sagefur and the elders had buried Leafstar's body near a patch of wildflowers that grew near the edge of Twolegplace. It was a fitting burial for the former leader. Sunstorm knew that Leafstar would have wanted peace among her Clanmates when she died, and peace did come. Sagefur was an effective leader, showing that he had seasons of experience under his paws.

A sense of wariness had begun to make Sunstorm's fur crawl as she followed Bramblestar through the narrow passageways of Twolegplace. At one point he'd called them alleyways, but she wasn't sure if that was right. She caught pairs of eyes wavering through the shadows that they passed. It felt as though they were being watched; creatures were waiting for the perfect chance to strike. It caused her ears to flatten in alarm when she realized just how vulnerable the Clans were. Only ShadowClan was used to hunting at night, and even they looked uneasy as they crept along the path Bramblestar led them through.

"I don't like this," Beetlewhisker, a RiverClan cat, murmured.

"Be quiet!" Russetstar snapped. Her command earned a glare from Mistystar. The RiverClan leader wasn't pleased to hear another cat from ShadowClan ordering her warriors around. "There are enemies lurking in the shadows," Russetstar added in a lower voice when she noticed Mistystar's glare. "Would you rather him have his throat cut out by rogues?"

The RiverClan cat's tail lowered in alarm at the ShadowClan leader's words. Sunstorm thought she detected the slightest hint of amusement in Russetstar's eyes. It was obvious she enjoyed scaring the cats she once considered her enemies. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the others were following in a single-filed form, unaware that they'd placed themselves in danger. Her fur began to rise as she thought of what could happen if anything caught them.

Bramblestar had suddenly come to a halt, causing Sunstorm to nudge her nose against Mistystar. The RiverClan leader whirled around to face Sunstorm, only to hear a shriek sounding in the distance. Bramblestar had heard it, and his ears were angling towards where the sound had come from. Alarm surged through the crowd as they jostled for better positions. Every cat wanted to protect themselves or their Clanmates. Sunstorm knew that in the chaos, something terrible would happen. If rogues happened across the Clans, they would likely take advantage of the current situation.

As if the noises of the rogues had been a cue, several harsh lights flickered on from the nests where Twolegs spent the night. Bramblestar's fur began to stand on end with horror as one of the Twolegs shouted something. Sunstorm backed away, only to feel the nose of Harespring nudge her. She glared at him only once. If it came to a fight, they would inevitably lose. The Clans remained silent as a large Twoleg emerged from one of the nests. He seemed to be looking for something; most likely the cats that had cried out. He spoke in low grumbles, and for a moment, he glared at where Bramblestar crouched. Sunstorm's fur crawled with unease. It was obvious the Twoleg couldn't see Bramblestar, but what if it could scent him?

Sunstorm breathed a sigh of relief when the Twoleg returned to it's nest, grumbling something as a loud slam followed. She tried to see whether or not Bramblestar was safe, but Lionblaze had beaten her to it. The deputy gave a short nod after Bramblestar ordered something, than turned to face the Clan hustled behind him.

"We must remain alert and silent throughout this journey," Lionblaze said as they listened to him. "One of ShadowClan cats should come in front; they're more accustomed to night hunting."

Russetstar suddenly pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring a hiss of annoyance from Mistystar as she was shoved aside. The dark ginger she-cat met Bramblestar's gaze, as if daring him to say anything. Bramblestar merely shook his head and allowed her to take the lead. His pacing had led him to walk alongside Squirrelflight, who was just a mouse-length in front of Mistystar. Squirrelflight's eyes gleamed with surprise when he whispered something.

Sunstorm shook her head and tried to ignore the strangeness of it as she followed the group. She knew that Bramblestar still had feelings for Squirrelflight—he'd told her himself that he still cared for her, even after what she did to the Clan. Her sacrifice in general was the greatest one in all—Squirrelflight had lost everything the moment Hollyleaf revealed her secret. Once the Clans were aware what had happened, Squirrelflight's honor had been stripped of everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the alley they'd passed through widened. The large Twoleg nests had begun to disappear, replaced by an even larger structure. It's immense size sent chills down her spine. Harsh lights gleamed within the openings on either side of the den's walls. She wondered what sort of Twolegs could live in a nest so large. Surely something that big would hold more than just a family of Twolegs?

She tried not to think about it as trees began to take over the nests. A large variety of trees had begun to reveal themselves through the blanket of darkness. Oaks and birches were more apparent, but there were some trees that she'd never seen before. Some had leaves that were broad and a bright shade of green. Others looked taller than the Twoleg nests, but she doubted they were. Cinderheart pressed against her, eyes widen with awe when she looked at the trees they'd passed.

"Is this our new home?" she asked in a low voice.

"I would know if it was," Sunstorm replied. "It doesn't…feel right."

Cinderheart gave the faintest nod before running off to join Lionblaze. The Clans no longer needed to travel single-file, and Sunstorm was thankful for that. She was tired of feeling pressed against another cat, especially one that wasn't from her own Clan.

"I'm tired!" Briarkit let out a moan as she trudged alongside her mother.

"Me too, when can we stop?" Ashkit looked at Rosepetal hopefully, but she could only shake her head in response.

"It's up to the leaders," she replied soothingly.

Both kits looked like they were going to argue when their father approached them. Mousewhisker stared down at them for a few heartbeats until silence fell upon the pair. Once they'd relaxed, the creamy white queen nuzzled her mate affectionately.

Sunstorm was impressed with the way Mousewhisker had handled his kits. He was more of a fatherly figure than Bumblestripe; but than Bumblestripe was younger.

She tried not to think of who was a better father. It wasn't in her place to say who was better at raising kits. She'd never had kits before, and she doubted that time would ever come. Even if Cedarclaw seemed to have feelings for her, she would never fall for him.

"Dawn is approaching." Sagefur's voice made Sunstorm jump in surprise. She turned to look at him. His blue eyes were gleaming as he stared up at the sky.

Much to her dismay, he was correct in his statement. Pinkish rays of sunlight were beginning to fill the sky. Birds were beginning to stir from their nests. Prey around them had also begun to stir, but most of it remained hidden, much to her distaste. Hunting would be difficult if the prey knew about the cats.

"We should stop to rest," Firestorm added after pushing his way through the crowd. His amber eyes met Sunstorm's, and she forced herself to look away.

_He looks so much like Flamepaw_, she thought sadly. _And he acts like my brother too_.

The four leaders glanced at one another, as if they were having a silent conversation. It was a battle between two she-cats and two toms. Sunstorm found it more likely that Mistystar would win over the fight, seeing as she was the eldest of them all. Russetstar may have some age on her side, but Mistystar had been born during the time of Bluestar, according to a story that Graystripe had told her when she was an apprentice. Finally, after what felt like seasons, they came to a decision.

"We may rest, but not for long," Mistystar meowed. "The Twolegs will come out during the day, and that is when we are at our most vulnerable."

Sunstorm didn't like the idea of using darkness to protect themselves from Twolegs. But she knew it was needed. If a single cat was caught by the Twolegs, she would never forgive herself. She held herself responsible for their lives. It was her fault they were traveling through this place.

"Do you think those things will attack us?" A WindClan kit sat with it's mother, Swallowtail. Her dark gray fur looked unkempt after having watched and carried her kits for so long. She looked down at a kit that looked like an exact copy of his mother.

"Those things are called Twolegs," Swallowtail replied after resting beneath an oak tree. "They can be dangerous, but there are times when they are helpful."

"When have Twolegs ever been helpful?" A black and white ShadowClan tom rounded on Swallowtail, who shrank back from the glare he sent her. "They do nothing but destroy everything they touch. Without them, we would still have a home in the old forest. Without them, the lake might have actually been a good home!"

One of Swallowtail's kits had begun to wail at the black and white tom's loud cry. By now most cats had stopped to listen. Some were glaring at him, while others just nodded in agreement.

"I doubt this new territory will be any better," Pebblefoot hissed. "You said it's protected by Twolegs," he added to Mistystar.

At once more and more cats had begun to agree with him. Dismay swept over Sunstorm when she realized that in a way, they were right. Yet these cats had not seen what _she_ saw. The Twolegs that protected the new territory were kind. They saw the forest in a different light, and were trying to preserve what was left.

Sunstorm glanced at Bramblestar, hoping that he would calm them down. It wasn't in his place to snap at those who weren't from his own Clan. The dark brown tabby was shaking his head, as if he was confused by their actions.

"Enough!" Sunstorm jumped when Russetstar's caterwaul rose from the cries. Birds had cried out in alarm when her screech echoed through the forest. "We will find out whether or not this territory is safe," she snarled once an uneasy silence followed. "If it isn't, than we will keep moving."

This time no cat argued, but the black and white tom looked as though he might say something more. When Russetstar glared at him, he closed his jaw. It was better not to argue with a leader, especially when that leader could just as easily banish him for acting out.

By now the sun had fully risen. Daylight made the forest look all the more welcoming. Sunstorm was surprised by the vast amount of birds that lived in the trees. They all called out to one another as they discovered they weren't alone. She could hear squirrels chattering in annoyance, chasing one another across the broad trunks. It was a soothing sound that made her think of her old territory.

_Hunting would have been good if Russetstar hadn't scared away the prey_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

The ShadowClan leader was always loud and obnoxious, but this time her loud voice was a good thing. Without her assistance, the Clans might have turned back, or split apart. Sunstorm felt a shudder run down her spine at the idea. An all-out war could have been caused just because of that one ShadowClan cat.

"I'm glad that's over," Snowstorm murmured as she washed her pelt. It had become gritty and unkempt after walking through the alley's of Twolegplace. Sunstorm couldn't help but sympathize with her when she complained about having to wash it all the time. "Crowfrost sure lives up to his reputation," she added after running her tongue along a particularly gritty patch of fur.

"_That_ was Crowfrost?" Sunstorm's eyes widened in disbelief.

She'd heard rumors that the black and white tom was trying to overthrow Russetstar. For reasons unknown, he was defiant towards her orders. But that single glare Russetstar sent him had been enough to keep him quiet. It was obvious that he feared her more than he hated the ShadowClan leader.

"He likes to fight dirty," Snowstorm added with a wrinkle of her nose. "I've seen prey fight better than him." Amusement gleamed within her eyes at the insult.

"Why would he want to…what did Russetstar do to him?" she asked after looking down at her paws.

"I'd ask a ShadowClan cat, but not one who's close to him," Snowstorm replied with a shrug.

When they sat in silence, Sunstorm couldn't help but wonder which cats were better to ask. Tigerheart might be the best choice. He was loyal to his leader and the warrior code. He often spent most of the time with his sister, Dawnpelt and her kits.

_I'll have to ask them while we're traveling_, Sunstorm told herself. _Maybe we can all have something interesting to share_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there you have it…nothing exciting really happened, but than again, these chapters are getting more and more difficult to write about. After reading Inheritance (awesome book by the way, must get it if you haven't), I've made a promise to work on my descriptive writing, because that's what needs work the most. Anyways, thanks to my three reviewers, WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, and Random Fandom for reviewing! You all get…Crowfrost plushies!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Cries in the Morning

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had a hard time writing it, mostly because I wanted to fit in the emotions of what was going on...this is gonna be a tad shorter than most of my chapters, so I'll be taking my time with the next update. Anyways, please read on :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Swarms of insects had been flying around the Twoleg rubble, causing a cat to jump in disgust. His amber eyes were dark with frustration as he followed a dark tortoiseshell cat with black splashes around her muzzle through the streets. It wasn't natural for cats to be this close to Twolegs. The larger creatures could easily kill the rogues that lived around them. But in order to do what was told, they needed to find the kittypets that lived with the Twolegs._

Those kittypets are nothing but slaves_, the ginger tom thought with a snort. _All day they lay around in their nests, growing fatter with each passing moon. Yet we've manipulated them into thinking they work for us_. A grin spread across his features as he followed his mother. We may have the power to control one's memory, but that doesn't make us powerful, he added with a flick of his tail._

_"This is where Frank lives," the dark tortoiseshell meowed when they reached a smaller Twoleg nest. Flowers of all sorts grew around the entrance-way, while a small stream of water ran through the garden. "If he does not come out within the next few heartbeats, he will join the rest of our prisoners," she added in a low purr._

_As if on cue, a large brown and white tom emerged from the entrance to the nest. His plump belly swaggered as he padded through the garden. The ginger tom's nose wrinkled in disgust when the tom grunted as he tripped over a small pebble. "What do you want, Stain?" he demanded in a huffy voice._

_"Our leader has a mission for you," she replied in a sly voice. Frank's eyes gleamed when she mentioned the leader of the rogues. Only those who were closest to him knew his real name. The ginger tom was one of those few cats, but he chose not to dwell on it. "A rather large group of cats are coming through this area, and we want you to alert the Twolegs. With your loud call anyone can hear you, especially your Twolegs."_

_"A-a-are they Clan cats?" Frank stammered as he tried to think of the cats that the rogues despised the most._

_Stain didn't answer. Instead she held his gaze, until he let out a faint gasp and passed out in front of them. The ginger tom couldn't help but grin as he watched the scene unfold. Right in front of him the kittypet's memory had been erased, except for the orders that he call out in alarm. None of the kittypets knew about the Clan cats, and with good reason. They might turn against the rogues or join the Clans in a fight, and that would be dangerous._

_"Why not strip the memories of those Clan cats?" the ginger tom had asked once they left Frank behind._

_"Because, Mitch, without their memories, they would not know the suffering they caused us," Stain replied with a lash of her tail. "Those Clan cats who call themselves noble warriors aren't so noble when it comes to rogues." Her voice was laced with disgust as she spoke of them. For a moment Mitch wondered what they'd done to her, but he chose to ignore the question. "When we are finished with them, they will be nothing more than a shivering bunch of cowards."_

_Mitch nodded at her words, feeling pleased that he was part of their conquest. Stain had been proud enough of her son to include him in these tasks. If he was lucky, he might even gain the ability to take away memories. Willow and Snoot were in training, so it was only a matter of time._

...

Sunstorm awoke with a jolt of surprise. Her heart was pounding when she stared at the trees that loomed ahead. Beside her lay Cinderheart, who muttered in her sleep. Lionblaze was standing guard. His golden tabby pelt was ruffled by something that must have spooked him. Sunstorm's own uneasy feelings had begun to grow since they'd spent the night in this strange forest. The visions she'd just had made her wonder who those rogues were. What had the Clans done to them that made them want revenge? It was obvious that something had happened to them to make them this way. What worried her was what the ginger tom had thought.

_They can strip away memories, just like that_, she thought with a shudder. _We'd be nothing more than a bunch of helpless mice, waiting for our heads to be bitten off_.

Without thinking about where her paws took her she padded towards Lionblaze. Her father was rarely nervous—he never showed signs of fear or aggravation towards the Clan. For that Sunstorm was thankful, but this time she could see that he looked panicked, as if something had come along his path.

"There are rogues hiding in the shadows," he hissed as she approached. "If they find us, what will we do? We have queens and elders who can't fight, and the rogues will likely target them first." His voice was filled with anxiety as he glanced at Sunstorm. "What than, are we supposed to do?"

"We—" Sunstorm's fur stood on end when a cry cut her sentence short. She stood on her haunches for a better view of their surroundings.

Three large looking cats were standing around Bramblestar, who'd just woken up from the surprise attack. His dark brown tabby fur was ruffled with outrage when he saw the rogues. With one leap Lionblaze managed to reach him, ignoring an irritated hiss as he landed lightly on Scorchfur's tail. All three of them were formidable fighters, and had come while most of the Clans were still asleep. There was no time to fight back, once the rogues had surrounded Bramblestar, he was whisked away before anything could be done.

Horror crept along Sunstorm's spine when she realized what had just happened. The ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar, was gone. Without him, there would be nothing for ThunderClan, except for Lionblaze. She looked at her father, studying his expression. His face was dark with guilt and horror as he saw the rogues disappear in the shadows of Twolegplace.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Squirrelflight leaped to her paws after hearing the terrible noises. Her green eyes were wide with anxiety as she looked back from Sunstorm to Lionblaze.

"Bramblestar was…captured," Sunstorm replied through gritted teeth.

Squirrelflight's eyes widened in dismay. "How? Why did you let it happen?" The dark ginger she-cat rounded on Lionblaze, who was padding back to the waking cats. "You let it happen!" Her hackles rose as she glared at Lionblaze. "You always wanted to be the leader, and now…." She stopped when she realized most of the Clans were watching.

"Squirrelflight, I would never let anything happen to Bramblestar," Lionblaze hissed. "I never wanted this to…he didn't deserve to get captured by those rogues. If it had been me, I would have been happy to take his place."

"He's gone…." A whimper rose from Squirrelflight's throat as more cats joined her. "I never told him how much I…." She broke off and stared at her paws.

There was no need for her to continue. Sunstorm already knew what she would have said. She loved Bramblestar, even if he'd spent so much time away from her. All those moons of never knowing whether or not they were still together must have hurt Squirrelflight.

"We must continue our journey," Mistystar rasped after recovering from the shock of what had happened. "If we delay any further, leafbare will come and traveling will become difficult."

Sunstorm knew that she was right. Anger still pierced through her when the eldest of the leaders took over. Mistystar had seasons of experience, whereas Lionblaze was still young and had not even received his nine lives. If worse came to worse, ThunderClan might not even survive the journey to their new home. Sunstorm shuddered at the idea. It was very possible. SkyClan had faded into the memories of StarClan, after all.

She glanced around to make sure no one else was missing. Once she was certain her Clanmates were safe, she pressed towards the front of the group. Mistystar and Russetstar were at the front, though their heads were bowed. Even Weaselstar looked dismayed when he heard what had happened to Bramblestar.

The WindClan leader had found some sort of friendship in Bramblestar after Whitestar died. Sunstorm was surprised that he still cared for the ThunderClan leader. After all, Bramblestar was partially the reason why Whitestar had passed on.

"I'm sorry," he whispered once she came into earshot.

"Nothing could be done about it," Sunstorm replied with a shrug. Bile rose in her throat when she heard those words. There were so many things that could have been done, but she was afraid to admit it. "Bramblestar would want us to keep moving forward. It's for the best," she added.

She swallowed as she tried to shake off the uneasy feelings that clenched at her throat. Something told her that the rogues would be back. She only hoped and prayed that they wouldn't take Bramblestar's memories away, if they kept him alive.

Once the group had begun to move again, Sunstorm's uneasy feelings increased. She knew leaving Bramblestar behind was foolish at best. If he came back, he would have to follow the scent of his Clanmates.

"Do you know where we are going?" Russetstar asked when Sunstorm began to take the lead.

"Bramblestar told me where to go," Sunstorm lied. She would have never told them about her visions, especially with Bramblestar now gone.

The ShadowClan leader sniffed disdainfully as she followed Sunstorm. "To think we've been reduced to following the words of a youngling," she snorted.

At that Sunstorm's fur bristled. Russetstar was trying to toy with her, she knew it. The dark ginger she-cat was grinning when she noticed the anger rising within Sunstorm. When she said nothing else, the golden tabby had begun to relax slightly.

Soon the trees had begun to part, revealing vast fields. A few Twoleg nests dotted along the rising hills. Sunstorm could hear a dog barking in the distance, but she knew it wouldn't hurt them. Her thoughts drifted towards the path that StarClan had told her to take. The field was part of the vision she'd received.

Her paws set firmly in front of her, she moved without hesitation. Bramblestar would have wanted the Clans to keep moving, despite what had happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's that. Bramblestar's been catnapped! Wonder what will happen to him now...only time will tell. Oh, and to answer TawnyheartOfWindClan's question, you'll have to find out later on who the ginger cat is :) Anyways, thanks to my FOUR reviewers, WildCroconaw, Random Fandom, XxBlazestormxX and TawnyheartOfWindClan for reviewing! You all get...Mistystar plushies! Oh, and the question Sunstorm was going to ask Tigerheart will be in the next chapter :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

**AN: Okay, this was definitely not one of my best chapters. I wanted to drag it on, but something told me to cut it off where it was. There will be a total of fourteen to fifteen chapters in this story, so that means only a few more chapters left. Hopefully things will actually start to pick up (by that I mean they will find Bramblestar) by the end of the story. I've already got the ending planned, so from there on it should be somewhat easier. Please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

A day had passed since Bramblestar was captured. During that day, it had taken several cats to comfort Squirrelflight. It wasn't until Leafpool had joined her sister that Sunstorm noticed something was off with the dark ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight had always been flighty, hence her name. But now she seemed more determined to prove her worth, as if Bramblestar's disappearance had changed her. When Sunstorm had asked Leafpool what was wrong, a knowing look gleamed within her eyes. Leafpool had said nothing, but Sunstorm knew it was only a matter of time before she found out what was wrong.

Sunstorm was now padding beside Tigerheart, who kept giving hostile glares to some of his Clanmates. She was suddenly reminded of what Snowstorm had said the previous day. When Crowfrost had tried to convince the Clans that leaving was wrong, Snowstorm had mentioned something about talking to Tigerheart about it. Now that the ShadowClan warrior was beside her, she knew what to expect. Tigerheart was a strong cat, both in mind and claws. If something had happened between Crowfrost and Russetstar, surely he would know.

_I don't know how to talk to him_, she realized as she kept her gaze fixed on the path ahead. Moons of avoiding Cedarclaw had prevented her from talking to any tom from another Clan. Because of him, she didn't know how to react towards a cat who was older than her and more experienced.

"If you have something to say, you may as well say it." Tigerheart's growl made Sunstorm wince. His amber eyes were gleaming with amusement when he met her gaze. "Most cats are curious to know what it's like to be the grandson of Tigerstar, though I doubt that's your question."

"Actually, I was…I was wondering if you could tell me what's happening between Russetstar and Crowfrost," she admitted after several heartbeats of awkward silence followed.

Tigerheart stared at her in surprise. He shook his head, as if trying to recollect memories that had been lost. "It's been a long time since we've talked about it," he meowed calmly. "Crowfrost has always believed he would make a better leader than any of the cats in ShadowClan." At that he snorted in disgust. "What really gets me is the way he treats everyone. Russetstar managed to bring him down to his paws, but only for a short while."

"Did he expect Blackstar to make him the deputy?" Sunstorm asked. She was shocked that the black and white tom hadn't taken to more extremes. Most of ShadowClan's cats were ambitious, but she was just being judgmental.

"In ways, he expected more than just the position of deputy," Tigerheart explained. "But Crowfrost lost everything when Blackstar saw through his ambition. Russetstar quickly asserted her power in the Clan. Thanks to her, Crowfrost lost his ranks."

_So that's why he hates her so much_, Sunstorm thought with a lash of her tail. "What did Russetstar do with him when she became leader?" She knew she was asking too much, but she was curious. If it were up to her, she would have found out more weaknesses from her enemies. For now she tried to keep her cool. Tigerheart may have been acting like a friend now, but he was likely to turn on her if it came to a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

"She did nothing," Tigerheart replied. "She merely named Snaketail as her deputy, a much better choice if I had an opinion that mattered."

Sunstorm knew that he was reminding himself that he was half-ThunderClan. Because of what Tawnypelt had done, he was a HalfClan cat. ShadowClan cats weren't too fond of warriors with mixed blood. She was surprised that they didn't treat the two warriors more savagely, but than ShadowClan had changed in the past few seasons. With Russetstar as their leader, the Clan was beginning to act more like a Clan.

She nodded to Tigerheart thankfully before padding forward to the head of the group. Her pelt moved along with her muscles as she joined Lionblaze at the front. His amber gaze was somber as he looked on ahead, never looking over his shoulder. She knew this was his way of not thinking about what had happened to Bramblestar. Lionblaze may have acted strong, but his heart was stronger. She was aware of that, and often envied him for it.

"You said we would have to go through many forests before reaching our true home," he meowed once he realized he wasn't alone. "Are you sure it's the right path? Maybe these trees are our home."

The fields had been replaced once more by trees, though they weren't as numerous as the ones before. Instead they were spread out in several places, and a path of dirt stretched through them. Sunstorm was aware that Twolegs used these paths, and knew that this wasn't the right place. The forest that was shown to her was protected by Twolegs, not abused by them.

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "We'll get there soon though, I can feel it in my heart."

Her mood fell when she saw Foxfrost lingering in the back of the crowd. His ginger pelt gleamed in the sunlight when he was whispering somberly to Russetstar. The ShadowClan leader hissed at him before bounding away. Once alone, Foxfrost glared after her.

A shudder coursed down her spine once again as she thought of the way he acted. He wasn't like the other medicine cats—he didn't treat other cats with respect or help them when they needed it. Instead he remained with his own Clanmates. Even when they needed help he often didn't offer it.

"What's…what's Foxfrost's story?" she suddenly asked after looking back at her father.

Lionblaze stared at her in surprise. He shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"He…he came out of no where," Lionblaze explained in a low whisper. "Some were saying that he was a rogue brought in by Russetstar. After Littlecloud died, the Clan was desperate. No kit came forward to train as a medicine cat, and none of her warriors were willing to take the place either." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Even when he came to his first Gathering we were suspicious. He didn't smell like ShadowClan. His scent came from somewhere else, but we couldn't tell where."

"Jayfeather tried finding something out, didn't he?" Sunstorm didn't know much about her uncle, except for that fact that he'd tried to train her as his medicine cat. His attempt at changing her mind had failed miserably. Now he stayed away from her, and she was fine with that.

"He did," Lionblaze replied with a nod. "And he failed to find information, until we spoke to Tigerheart at the Gathering. According to him, Foxfrost was a Clanborn cat through and through. We didn't believe him a single bit."

Another shudder coursed down Sunstorm's spine. So Foxfrost was a rogue who'd found an important roll in ShadowClan. If he held so much power, he could easily influence his Clanmate's. She didn't like the idea, and tried to cast it aside. She looked on ahead, aware that anything could happen now.

Once the thought of Foxfrost faded, her mood quickly changed. She was happier now that she could walk alongside her father. Without the deputy ThunderClan would be left vulnerable, and the rogues had failed to see that. For that Sunstorm was thankful. If the rogues had managed to capture both Lionblaze and Bramblestar, ThunderClan would have faded into history.

_I wouldn't let that happen_, she thought with a lash of her tail._ ThunderClan is where my loyalty lies, and I won't let anything happen to it or my Clanmates_. The silent vow she made was one she would never forget.

Soon they reached a part of the forest where a stream ran through. Once again Sunstorm's mouth was dry. She'd spent most of her time avoiding streams and rivers, knowing that eventually she would have to stop and drink. Most of the warriors and queens were relieved to have stopped for a rest. The elders were taken to a safer spot by the stream, where a watchful Reedwhisker kept an eye on them.

"If we don't get there soon, more trouble will follow," Swallowtail, a WindClan queen, muttered.

Her kits were rambunctious as ever, and were always getting into trouble. Sunstorm could see them now as they grew up—three foolish warriors who were always getting themselves caught by other patrols. Had they been scolded more often, perhaps their behavior would be different.

"What do you mean?" Applefur, a ShadowClan queen, asked. Her amber eyes were strikingly similar to Birchfall's—Sunstorm remembered him mentioning that she was a friend of his from the great Journey the Clans had taken before. "We're all safe, aside from Bramblestar. We shouldn't have to worry for our lives."

Swallowtail snorted and looked away. Applefur stared at her for a few heartbeats before looking back at Sunstorm, who'd been watching and listening.

By now the Clans had settled around the stream, either sharing tongues or chatting about the days' events. Most were talking about the rogues that had captured Bramblestar. Some were worried that the rogues would come back. Owlwhisker, a WindClan elder, had even pointed out the rogues often came to one place twice, to see if there were more opportunities. Most of the Clans were afraid of what was to come.

Sunstorm fought back a swallow when she realized that she was causing this fear. They weren't reassured by the vision's that she received. She never told them about the visions, nor was she planning on telling them. Yet the warriors, elders and queens didn't know where she was leading them. They'd placed their trust on a warrior who'd barely passed her training.

She didn't like to think about it, but the more she did, the more she realized that it was time to come out with the truth. Sooner or later, the Clans would find out who was responsible for this journey. If they didn't find out from her, it could mean trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that just about sums up Crowfrost's past. He's a rather ambitious one, even though he's pretty calm in the books themselves. I thought it would be interesting to give his side of the story...yeah. Anyways, next chapter should be coming up soon, so hang in there while I try to come up with better descriptions. Thanks to Random Fandom and WildCroconaw for reviewing!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Pain and Love

**AN: Finally I finished writing this chapter up. Over 3K, and I'm quite proud of that. I'm getting better with writing longer chapters, and it has only been one day since my last update. This chapter comes in a different point of view...I'm not telling you what his real name is until later on :P Anyways, have any of you ever heard Coldplay's newest album? Which song is your favorite if you have?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

News of the stranger's arrival had spread through the streets like wildfire. Mitch was certain that the stranger was a Clan cat—Stain had been reluctant to tell him what was going on. Instead she often changed the subject, avoiding what was really happening.

Mitch was lucky to find out what was happening. He'd happened upon two cats whispering to each other. One was a black tom with white paws, while the other was a brown and white she-cat. Neither had noticed he was listening to them. He'd hidden himself behind a dumpster that concealed his scent, and for that he was thankful. The brown and white she-cat had been reluctant to speak. If she was caught, the leader would likely kill her for revealing a secret that would cause chaos on the streets.

"Did you hear?" she asked in a low whisper after relaxing her haunches.

"I've heard rumors that Clan cats were traveling through the streets, but—" The she-cat cut him off with a stare.

"You know how the leader is—he never speaks of the Clan cats unless that ginger tom is with him," she hissed.

"Do you know why he spends so much time with that cat?" The black tom's whiskers were twitching as he held his companion's stare. "The leader seems to think that he's important, that he will save us from the Clans that are coming."

"Yes…sometimes I question our leader's motives, but he has led us well," the brown and white she-cat replied.

Mitch cursed himself silently for allowing their conversation to get out of hand. No cat—not even the leader's closest guards—were allowed to speak about him in that manner.

"So this new cat…is he like the leader's pet?" The black tom raised his head as he spoke. Something about his question caused Mitch's fur to bristle. It was obvious they were talking about him.

"I don't know," the she-cat admitted with a shake of her head. "I only saw him once—he was a powerful looking cat, with long claws and amber eyes that…." She broke off as she looked at her paws. "He reminded me of the cat spoken of in stories told by kit-mothers," she added.

By the time they were finished speaking, Mitch's limbs were shaking. He wasn't afraid. Fear was something for the weak, and he was not weak. He was thinking of what the she-cat had described. A dark brown tabby, one that Mitch had often seen in his dreams.

He tried to shake the feelings off by taking a walk towards Willow's den.

It was the first time in what felt like moons he'd seen the pretty she-cat. Willow was always spending time away from the rogues. Her scent was often faint and told him that she was either hunting or staying away from the leader. Her motives could have been good ones, but Mitch knew that they were likely for the wrong reasons. This time, much to his relief, her scent was fresh. He could hear movement within the confinements of her den.

Once he reached the entrance, he stood still. Only his tail twitched once, and that was enough to make her pause. Her silver and gray tabby head peered through the entrance, eyes wide in alarm as she realized it was him standing before her.

For a moment she seemed taken aback by his sudden appearance. Her fur stood on end as she tried to collect herself, but by than it was too late. Mitch knew something was wrong, and he wanted to know what had happened to her.

"I-I'm…." Willow looked at him, her gaze dark as she drew in ragged breaths. "I was just cleaning out my den," she lied.

"Really?" Mitch narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. At his sudden movement, Willow stiffened.

"Please, don't come in!" Her protest was in vein.

The ginger tom bounded forward in a single stride, sending her flying across the clearing. Her hiss of pain was evident, and guilt swarmed over Mitch as he thought of what he'd just done. But her change in mood had caused his own alarm. If she was hiding something, the leader would find out, one way or another. He ignored her pleas, knowing that it would get her in trouble anyways. Without hesitating he plunged into her den. What he saw next made his heart plummet in dismay.

Three tiny bundles of fur were squirming in a nest of moss and feathers, collected from Willow herself. Each were of different shades, but none looked like the she-cat. Instead they were different shades of brown, one lighter, another plain, and the lost dark brown with tabby markings around his tail.

It didn't take long for Willow to recover from Mitch's attack. He could feel the anger she felt towards him. Frustration swelled in his chest when he turned to face her, but she just glared at him. No answer came to the silent question he asked, so he would have to ask it out loud.

"Are they your…." He broke off when one of the kits squealed in protest.

"I was…expecting kits when I found them," she whispered. His face fell when she stared down at her paws. She was expecting kits? No wonder she'd spent so much time away from the rogues. "But they died when the leader found out," she hissed bitterly. "He didn't want more rogue-born kits roaming the streets. All he cares about are those retched_ Clan_ cats." She spat at the word Clan, and a shudder raked down Mitch's spine. "I found these kits near the river. Twolegs were shouting something—I knew they were looking for the kits. But I…I don't know what came over me." By the time she was finished her ears were flat and her expression was filled with shame.

"Who was their…father?" Mitch knew that it was stupid of him to care. He'd been taught by the leader never to worry about petty things such as love, but Willow was different. She was an exception to his rules.

"Name him!" Willow's voice rose to a screech. The kits squealed once more from the sudden noise.

By the time Mitch had figured out what she meant, his claws unsheathed. Anger boiled within his chest—he rarely allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Now it was personal. The cat that had trained him—the same cat that had killed Willow's kits, had also been the father.

"I was forced," Willow whimpered as she dropped to a crouch. "He didn't stop, even when I begged for mercy."

"When did this happen?" Mitch tried to force down the anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

"It was while you were with Stain," she whispered. The pain in her voice made his fur crawl. "He told me that it was another step towards becoming a high guard. I thought that…."

"You thought you would obtain the power," he finished.

His tail was lashing as he stared at her. A mixture of pity and outrage coursed through his mind as he thought of what Willow had gone through. Her sudden change in mood explained why she'd disappeared for so many days.

"You know he's going to kill these kits, right?" Mitch regretted asking the question.

A fierce light gleamed within Willow's eyes. "I won't let them die," she snarled. "Not in the same way my kits died…they were tortured, and I won't let that happen to these kits."

"You have to give them back to the Twolegs," Mitch meowed. "They'll die without their mother. The leader will know where they came from—he will recognize their scent immediately."

Willow looked up to meet his gaze. The fierce light had faded, replaced by sorrow. Again Mitch felt nothing but anger towards the cat he thought was his leader. The least his leader could have done was take away the memories of his meetings with Willow. She would not have to face the pain every night when she thought of the kits she lost. This was torture.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"We will need help taking these kits back," he said after the tension left them. "I know someone we can both trust."

Willow didn't argue for him. He was thankful that she didn't, but her sudden mood swing made him worry. If she changed her mind while they were returning with the kits, everything would be ruined.

He tried to move closer to her side, hoping to comfort the young rogues. Instead she shifted away, hissing like she barely knew him at all.

Hurt by her reaction, the ginger tom padded quietly away, hoping that she wouldn't take the kits away.

Once he was safe from her sight, he moved quickly towards a nest that was an odd color and shape. Many cats lived in this place, but most of them managed to keep the rogues at bay. One cat had befriended Mitch when they gave one of their kits to the rogues. A light brown and darker brown dappled she-cat known as Fleck often sat on the windowsill, staring off into the forest. She was always happy to see him, and this time he had a real reason for visiting her.

To his relief, she was at her usual spot. Her blue eyes gleamed when she noticed his arrival. He sat upon the bed of dried bracken and flowers that had wilted from the heat and lack of rain. The Twoleg rarely left it's nest, and so most of the outside had suffered from it's lack of interaction.

She managed to squeeze through one of the cracks on the window. Mitch knew that because of her lithe shape, she was able to squeeze through smaller cracks than most cats could.

"I was wondering when you would come again," she purred after rubbing her muzzle against his.

"Fleck, there's something I need you to do," he murmured once they'd settled down.

She listened intensely, ears angled towards his direction as he explained what had happened. Her eyes widened in dismay when he told her about Willow. Anger gleamed within them as she heard the tale that Willow had told him.

"We always knew something was wrong with your leader," she hissed after he was finished. "To think we were right this whole time!"

"Listen, those kits need to be returned to their mother," he meowed once she was aware of what was happening. "I've managed to convince Willow that it's the right thing to do, but we can't take all three of them at once."

A look of determination gleamed within Fleck's eyes. "I would be more than happy to confound the cat you once called your leader," she growled.

Mitch was beginning to grow uncomfortable with how much he'd furthered himself from the leader. The cat that had helped raise him—train him to become what he was, had betrayed everything. He couldn't go back to the leader, not after what had happened to his friend.

Together the two of them returned to Willow's den. The half-broken tree trunk she lived in loomed ahead of them. Mitch could hear the mewls of the kits that he'd seen earlier. A sense of relief washed over him when he realized that Willow did not leave them to their fate. The silver and gray tabby was standing beside the tree, staring down at her paws. She looked up when she heard the approach of more than one cat.

Sympathy gleamed within Fleck's eyes, but she dared not show it. Willow rarely allowed cats to show sympathy towards her. Mitch knew that she would be furious if she found out how Fleck felt about her.

"I'm…I'm sorry about what happened," Fleck murmured after Willow rose to her paws.

"Don't be," she snapped. "I'm glad they died…it means he won't have any blood kin roaming the streets."

_I wouldn't be so sure_, Mitch thought with a flick of his ears.

His amber eyes narrowed as he padded along the path that Willow took. The lightest colored kit dangled limply from his jaws. He was thankful that she'd fallen asleep. It made their trip easier knowing that the kits wouldn't alert the rogues that patrolled the streets. If those rogues had spotted the kits, it would likely end in disaster. Willow had already gone through enough, and Mitch didn't want her to watch these kits die.

Fleck had picked up the dark tabby; a striking resemblance to her own fur color. The only difference they shared was that Fleck had those darker brown dapples that marked her pelt and face. It made her look unique compared to the other kittypets that lived in the nest. Her blue eyes had always given Mitch chills when she spoke to him, but for the first time he saw them in a new light. They were gleaming with determination as she followed Willow towards the river where the kits had been found.

"Do you know who their mother is?" His voice was muffled by the kit's fur, but Fleck had heard him.

"They look familiar," she replied. "I think their mother is Fiona, but I'm not entirely sure."

_I remember her_, he thought as he pictured a ginger she-cat with a white underbelly. Fiona had been one of the few kittypets to refuse the leader one of her kits. In the end, she retreated to the safety of her nest, and rarely left unless it was necessary. Mitch only hoped that her missing kits didn't put herself in danger.

Once they reached the river, Mitch was able to see that Willow was right: The Twolegs were searching through bushes and ferns, looking for signs of the kits that had gone missing. He exchanged a worried look with Fleck. If the Twolegs saw them with the kits, they might see the rogues as a threat.

One of the kits gave a loud squeal, causing Mitch's fur to stand on end. In an instant one of the larger male Twolegs whirled around to see the rogues standing behind him. He shouted something to the other Twolegs, and was joined by them. Within heartbeats the rogues were surrounded, and it suddenly made Mitch feel vulnerable.

Mitch dropped the kit as gently as he could in front of the male Twoleg. Fleck had done the same, but it took several heartbeats for Willow to follow their lead. She glanced at Mitch through narrowed eyes. Silently he prayed that she would listen—the Twolegs would attack them if she refused to give up the kits. Finally, after what felt like moons, Willow placed down her own kit beside the others.

The male Twoleg grabbed the lightest colored kit gently by the scruff, cooing something that Mitch didn't understand. Fleck pressed herself against Mitch as she watched the scene unfold before them. All of the Twolegs gathered around him as the other kits were picked up. They looked happy—something that Mitch had never seen before. The male Twoleg suddenly handed the lightest colored kit to another. Mitch braced himself for an attack when he leaned forward.

Instead of feeling pain, Mitch felt something that made his heart skip a beat. The Twoleg was rubbing his paw against his forehead, acting as though he was a kittypet himself. Mitch opened his eyes to see that the Twoleg was purring loudly. It was their way of saying thank you. Mitch understood everything in the Twoleg's posture. Once his paw had left, the Twoleg led his companions back towards the nest where Fiona lived.

"That was…different," Fleck murmured after recovering from the shock she'd felt. "My Twoleg never acts that nice."

"Maybe Twolegs aren't as bad as the leader makes them out to be," Mitch said once they relaxed.

By now Willow's fur had flattened. She glanced at Mitch. "I'm sorry," she whispered. The tone in her voice was laced with pain, making him wince. "I was selfish for taking those kits…they could have been killed because of me." Her ears flattened and she dropped to a crouch.

Fleck was at her side in an instant. The older she-cat had more experience with situations like this. Mitch was thankful that she offered her help. Without it they would have lost the kits, and possibly created a war between the Twolegs and Fiona.

"It's hard to give up what you love the most," she murmured as she rubbed her muzzle against Willow's. "I lost my kits when they had yet to open their eyes. I know what it's like."

Willow met her gaze, eyes dark with sorrow. For a moment, Mitch thought he saw light flicker within them. As quickly as it had happened, the light faded. A mutual friendship had been waged when the two she-cats stared at one another. One that not even the leader would be able to break.

...

"I'll come and visit you when I get the chance," Fleck meowed once they reached the Twoleg nest she lived in.

Willow rubbed her muzzle against Fleck's. To Mitch it appeared as though Fleck was acting like her mother, comforting her in a way that he couldn't. He almost wished he had that same ability. The three of them had returned to Fleck's nest, only to find out that she still refused to join the rogues. She was afraid that the leader would find out about her sudden appearance, and Mitch couldn't blame her for being afraid. Instead she'd promised Willow that she would make frequent visits to the half-broken tree trunk.

Once the she-cat disappeared into her nest, Willow was left alone with Mitch. She glanced at him thankfully. "Mitch, there's something I need to tell you," she murmured. Once Mitch understood what she meant by this, she shook her head. "Not here," she added quickly. "It has to be away from the leader, where his spies are."

Without waiting for Mitch's reply she bounded away towards the forest. His tail lashed in frustration as he bounded after her. By now his paws felt numb with exhaustion after padding along the hard pavement all day. But he was curious to find out what Willow was keeping from him. The kits had been one thing, but another secret meant she wasn't telling the leader something. Perhaps he could share the news with his leader.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the forest. Mitch's heart was hammering once he reached Willow. She sat under the base of an oak tree. Her fur was stained with tints of red and orange as the sun was cast behind her.

"It's about who you really are," Willow meowed once he caught his breath. "I needed to tell you…I don't want you to be like the leader. He's nothing but a ruthless killer, and he will try to kill me for telling you your true name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le Gasp! Don't you just love those evil cliffhangers? Possibly my favorite part about writing is leaving readers with cliffhangers that makes them angry. From now on the story will switch from Mitch's point of view to Sunstorm, but this is the only one that will have his point of view. I thought it would be good to add some description about what the rogues are like and where they came from. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing! You guys get...Fleck plushies!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: New Friends, New Enemies

**AN: Well I only got one review, but that isn't gonna stop me from updating! Hooza I've got chapter eight up already! Actually this story is moving along very nicely, and more drama will be added as time moves on. The differences between Sunstorm and Mitch will become more apparent in later chapters as you fellow readers read on. Anyways, please remember to leave a review at the end (even though I usually say that at the end of the chapter XP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

When Sunstorm had told Lionblaze what she thought of her visions and how she would announce it to the Clans, he was, not to her surprise, shocked. In fact, if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that he was furious with her. His amber eyes had narrowed into tiny slits when she told him how the Clan's fate rested on her shoulders. She felt guilty for it—the Clans didn't know if they were being led to a safe place—for all they knew they could be led to their doom.

After what felt like moons of arguing, Lionblaze had finally agreed that it was for the best. Crowfrost was already spreading suspicious around the Clans. With more cats supporting it, Sunstorm found it hard to trust any warriors that she spoke to. Most of them either ignored her or glared at her when she walked past. Some had even questioned why the leaders allowed her to take the lead, when she was barely a warrior herself.

Next she had to convince Jayfeather, who would be a problem in himself. The medicine cat had made her promise that she would never tell anyone about her visions. She knew that breaking the promise she made as an apprentice would make him furious. But it was for the good of the Clans.

The gray tabby was sunning himself near a patch of ferns while the rest of the Clans rested. They'd reached the farthest part of their journey. Now open fields replaced the forest they'd been in, and somehow the fields felt safe compared to the forest. Sunstorm knew that they were close to their destination. She could feel it in her paws as she thought of the images that coursed through her mind. This field was the same one that StarClan had passed through to reach the protected forest.

"Jayfeather," she meowed as she sat down in front of him. A single eye opened up, though she knew he wouldn't see her. "We need to talk," she hissed once he was awake.

"You know it's rude to wake a medicine cat while they're napping," he grumbled after rolling onto his belly.

"You know why I'm here," she retorted. "The Clans need to know."

Anger suddenly radiated off of him in waves. She didn't normally feel the emotions of other cats, but Jayfeather was an exception. His blue eyes narrowed when he glared at her.

"Do you want the Clans to take advantage of that?" he snapped. "Imagine what Russetstar would do with powers like that? She could use them for battle strategies, or search for weaknesses the other Clans might have."

"So you're saying I should just leave?" Sunstorm's fur was beginning to stand on end. Her pelt burned with frustration as she tried to convince him—without much success—that it was the right thing to do. "The Clans are my life," she hissed. "I can't just leave it all behind!"

"No," Jayfeather muttered. "I'm saying we can't just announce to the Clans why we know where to go. It would be dangerous for such information to be known."

Sunstorm's tail lashed with outrage as she whisked around. In ways Jayfeather was right, and that made her pelt burn with frustration and embarrassment. She wanted the Clans to feel reassured that nothing bad would happen. Yet that would mean telling them what secrets she held.

She shook her head and pushed past Lionblaze, who'd been watching from a distance. Anger gleamed within his amber eyes, yet he said nothing to persuade his brother.

_He doesn't want anything bad to happen to ThunderClan_, she thought as she sat near one of the clearings._ If that's the case, than maybe leaving is the only option_.

Her heart felt torn by the idea. She'd grown up in ThunderClan, even when her loyalty was constantly tested. Now she was facing something she'd never expected: A choice. If Jayfeather had allowed her to tell the Clans where they were going, than perhaps they would accept her word. But now that wasn't going to happen.

Once she managed to calm herself down, she looked around at the cats gathered around the field.

It surprised her that the Twolegs hadn't spotted the Clans. By contrast they stood out like a flock of ducks. If the Twolegs had an ounce of intelligence, they would have spotted the Clans earlier. They would have prevented the Clans from traveling any further. So in a way, maybe the Twolegs were helping the Clans. Thornclaw and Mousewhisker had managed to bring back plenty of prey for ThunderClan's two queens, which meant that prey was plentiful in these fields.

"It sounds like Jayfeather doesn't get along with you very well." Sunstorm jumped when she heard the voice. She turned to see Firestorm—Leafstar's surviving kit, standing near her.

"We just had an argument," she muttered. It made her uneasy that Firestorm of all cats was speaking to her.

_I'm acting like a foolish kit_, she reminded herself. _He only wants what is best for his Clan, and that means bringing cats closer to SkyClan_.

"I never…got along well with my mother," he murmured after resting on his belly. His amber eyes unnerved Sunstorm further. He was the spitting image of Leafstar, at least with his eyes. "I always thought her ways were too soft…she trusted kittypets more than she trusted her own Clanmates."

"She…accepted kittypets into the Clan?" Sunstorm knew the idea was familiar. Firestar had done the same thing in his days. Most of the Clans resented him for it. Once Bramblestar had become the leader, the days of kittypets being accepted had been tossed aside.

"Where do you think the name Billystorm came from?" Amusement gleamed within Firestorm's eyes. "I was named after my father…after he died in a fire trying to save my siblings…ironic how things like that turn out." A hint of bitterness was woven within his voice. Sunstorm's eyes widened in dismay when he swept on, "After that Leafstar was never the same. She didn't look at me with the same love she gave my sisters. All she cared about was rebuilding the Clan, even though that could never happen."

Sunstorm stared at the ginger tom for the longest time. All of the bitterness he felt towards his mother had come from that single explanation. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, yet she was also surprised that he would betray his Clan's weakness to another.

Without thinking about the consequences she leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against his forehead. A gasp of shock escaped from her lungs when she felt an explosive pain rush through her head. She staggered to her paws and shook her head, wondering what had happened. It wasn't like the pain she felt when she touched Leafstar's flank, or Brooksong's. Instead there was a sense of pure rage coursing through his memories.

"What—" She tried to ask something, but her mouth closed when Firestorm glared at her.

"You are not the only one with powers," he snarled. "I too was given powers, but for a different reason."

He turned around a fled before Sunstorm could ask what he meant by that.

_He blocked out his visions_! she thought as she tried to shake away the feeling. How was that even possible? Had StarClan given him powers as well?

Her mind felt numb as she began to move forward. By now his scent had vanished. She knew that it could not have vanished as quickly as it did. No rain fell, which meant it couldn't be washed away. Instead something else had taken the place of his scent. The stench of bitter irony coursed along the path that Firestorm had taken.

Sunstorm lifted her muzzle and opened her jaws to taste the air. No scent remained this time. A bird cried out in alarm, telling her that something had spooked it. She knew that Firestorm was hiding. He would keep hiding until she made up her mind.

_SkyClan needs someone to protect them from him_, she told herself.

Something about him was off. Just from the way he'd explained his life made her feel uneasy. She was surprised none of his Clanmates had questioned his motives. Than she reminded herself that no cat would question him because of who his mother was. They would honor Leafstar, even if her son was half-mad with bitter anger.

Birds continued calling out in alarm as she searched for the SkyClan cats. They would be on their own, away from the other Clans. Sagefur was still uncomfortable with so many cats around him, and Sunstorm couldn't blame him. She quickly spotted the older tom speaking quietly to Rockfall, the black tom that had been named as his deputy. To her relief Firestorm wasn't among the group. It would make her decision easier knowing that he wasn't around. She was surprised though, to see Cedarclaw among the group with Leafpool and Crowfeather. The three of them looked at home with their new Clanmates.

"Hello ThunderClanner!" Dawnwind called out to Sunstorm once the queen spotted her. Sunstorm nodded in greetings, thankful that the black she-cat remembered her. Her kits squealed in surprise when they realized someone had joined them.

"They've grown," Sunstorm purred as she approached.

All three of them had grown since she'd last seen them. Batkit was still the smallest, but even he was getting larger. Size-wise Ravenkit was the largest in Dawnwind's litter, but Bloomkit made up for it with her remarkable speed.

"Indeed they have. They will make fine warriors," Sagefur meowed when he approached them. "Won't you?" His eyes gleamed when he leaned forward. Bloomkit's paw swiped across his muzzle, causing blood to seep from an old wound on his nose. Sunstorm was both surprised and awed that he didn't flinch from the pain. Instead he allowed Bloomkit to practice her paw swipe on his muzzle, ignoring the fact that she was drawling more blood.

"You know you shouldn't let them get away with that," Dawnwind scolded once Bloomkit was too tired to move. "Soon they'll start taking advantage of their new leader."

"Kits will always act like kits, even when they are from another Clan," Leafpool murmured when she heard them speak. The light brown tabby blinked as all eyes cast upon her. "Of course, I wouldn't know about that." A purr escaped from her speech as she watched them.

_She acts like having kits was no big deal_, Sunstorm thought with a twitch of her ears. Yet she could see the pain and guilt within Leafpool's eyes as she looked away. It was obvious that Leafpool was only trying to hide her pain. She could never have kits, yet she gave birth to three, resulting in one almost getting killed in the end.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?" Sagefur suddenly turned to Sunstorm, eyes dark with concern.

"Can we…speak alone?" she whispered.

When Sagefur nodded, he led her across the field where no cats slept or would listen. She could tell that many were interested in what she had to say. Brownwhisker and Eaglefeather were watching her curiously as she sat in front of Sagefur.

"Is the offer Leafstar gave me still open?" Sunstorm winced as she thought of how betrayed her Clanmates would feel. All those moons of training seemed wasteful after one quick decision. Yet she knew she had to remain in SkyClan. A dangerous storm was coming, one that she might have the powers to stop.

"Of course," Sagefur replied. "But why would you want to join us now? You refused Leafstar's offer earlier," he pointed out.

Just as Sunstorm was about to answer she saw a flash of ginger fur. Firestorm was returning from his run. His pelt was matted with grass and leaves, telling Sunstorm that he must have gone far to avoid her.

"Something came up…now I wish to join the Clan that has haunted my memories for so long," she replied.

The pale gray tom narrowed his eyes, as if contemplating what she'd just said. For a moment, she thought he would object her explanation. But than he simply nodded and padded away, leaving her behind to face the wrath of her mother and father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Bet nobody saw <em>that<em> one coming (Hint, hint, mentioned it in the first book that it might happen). So now Sunstorm is officially a SkyClan warrior, and has a new enemy...of course knowing me I have more enemies for making her seem marry-suish...I apologize for that, but like I said, planning on changing around personalities. Anyways, please remember to review, they make my day!**


	10. Chapter 9: Flamepaw, Memories Revived

**AN: Changed my mind about not updating...nice gift to anyone who bothers reading, isn't it? Well, here's another Mitch chapter, and this one's another long one ^^ I'm getting so much better about writing longer chapters...maybe I'll start working on another story, if I think about it. Anyways, please read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Shadows danced along the tree that Willow stood under. Her yellow eyes—the same eyes that had always captivated Mitch—had a haunted look to them. She gazed at him fearfully, if not worriedly. It was obvious that she didn't want the leader to find out what they were doing under the tree. The spies he cast along the streets of Twolegplace would soon discover what had happened. They were always on the look out for signs of trouble, especially when it came from the leader's closest followers.

"Your name is not Mitch," Willow began as she caught her breath. "Your name is…Flamepaw."

A sudden eruption of pain coursed down his spine, reaching out to his mind as she spoke his true name. At first he wasn't sure what to make of the explosive pain. Stars blotted out his vision, telling him that something was changing within him.

Images coursed through his mind. Pelts of cats that were unfamiliar to him at the moment reached his inner thoughts. It was hard to figure who was who, the images were moving too quickly. By the time he managed to remember one image, it made him gasp in dismay.

The dark brown tabby, powerfully built with claws that would scrape against the gravel, was the cat that the leader had captured.

"Flamepaw, I'm sorry we captured you," Willow rasped after his breathing became rapid. "I…I wanted nothing more than to become a loyal member of the rogues. I was young and foolish at that time, but now I see that it is wrong." When he didn't respond, Willow's gaze darkened with pain. "I should never have come with Snoot or Stain," she whispered. "It was wrong…."

She waited for him to say something. Anything would have been better than standing here, waiting in silence. His muscles were heaving now as memories washed over him like a wave crashing upon him.

"Why…why wait until now?" Mitch—no, he was Flamepaw—stared at her in disbelief. "I could have joined them…my…my sister…." He glared down at his paws as images of a golden tabby crossed his path. There had been two of them, one larger and the other smaller. The smaller golden tabby had been his sister, Sunpaw. The two of them had always been together, even when he was stronger than her. He remembered now, and it sent pangs of longing down his spine.

"Like I said, I was foolish," Willow replied. Her ears flattened as she watched him cautiously. A new sense of determination seemed to wash over her gaze. For the first time in days, Flamepaw realized that she was telling him the truth. "I promise to always tell you the truth, even if it hurts me or you," she whispered. "I…." She didn't finish her sentence. There was no need to. He already knew what she was going to say, and a sense of warmth washed over him.

"The leader will want to know why I am gone," he muttered after recalling what had happened.

"I will wait here for you," she breathed. "We _must_ rescue that warrior. He…he's important to the Clans like you were."

A mutual agreement had passed between them as he returned to his normal duties. Willow slipped away into the forest before he was joined by another cat from the leader's circle of followers. Snoot, one of the cats that had helped capture him was approaching.

The white tom had become a close friend when his memories were stripped away. Now Flamepaw looked at Snoot like an enemy.

Confusion gleamed within Snoot's eyes when he saw the glare Flamepaw gave him. "The leader wanted to see you," he meowed as he tilted his head to one side. "Anything wrong, Mitch?"

Flamepaw winced when Snoot spoke the name Willow had given him. The name Stain had used when he thought she was his mother. A bitter sense of irony coursed through him as he followed his former rogue-mate through the alleys. If none of this had happened, maybe he would be living a normal life.

He tried to push the thought away as they reached the alley where the leader slept in. It was also where meetings were held. Any stranger found in the space where the leader slept was killed or stripped of their memories. Most refused to meet the leader's gaze when he spoke, and others found it rather difficult to approach him. Flamepaw and Snoot were one of those exceptions, seeing as they were trained under the leader's nose.

The leader was hidden by darkness. For once Flamepaw was thankful that he couldn't see the leader's face. It was horribly scarred—most of the fur along his eyes had been torn away by claws. An ear had been bitten off from another battle, not one that came from the Clans. Two of his claws had been torn off during a fight between rogues; according to Snoot the rogues had been investigating the alley, wandering closer towards the leader's den than he would have liked. The leader had fought them alone. The end had resulted in the trespasser's deaths.

"I am glad to see my closest followers with me," the leader said in a low, raspy voice.

A shudder coursed down Flamepaw's spine as he listened to the leader's tone. It sounded like claws scraping against gravel. The noise would have made any other cat's fur crawl, but Snoot remained eerily silent as he waited for news about Bramblestar's capture.

"There is a traitor among our group, one I regret you both know," the leader meowed after he noticed they were both listening. "I'm sure many of you know who the traitor is, but if you don't, than you soon will." Anger flashed within the leader's amber eyes, and another shudder raked down Flamepaw's spine. "You will need to work together to bring them down. The two of you have surpassed all of my expectations, and more." The leader's gaze was fixed upon Flamepaw. "In order to do what is right, you must bring this cat to me."

"Mind telling us who this traitor is?" Snoot was one of the few cats who spoke rudely towards the leader. He didn't care if he was killed—his life had been served, and that was what mattered to him. "It would make tracking them down easier," he added when the leader's eyes narrowed into slits.

_Please don't be Willow_, Flamepaw thought with a twitch of his whiskers. He knew the leader would see his uncomfortable posture. At that point he didn't care—Willow's safety mattered more to him than anything else. She'd been through so much in the past, too much to give it up in one sitting.

"Stain." The leader's voice drew out in a snarl as he hissed the name. "She has, in a way, proven useful to us. But now she has betrayed me by following the ways of a kittypet. It is time she was dealt with, one way or another."

A sense of relief and dismay swept over Flamepaw. Stain was one of the cats that had captured him, along with Snoot and Willow. The dark-furred tortoiseshell had made him believe that she was his mother. She was always cruel and conniving, and now he knew why. Willow had been right when she told him not to trust Stain. There was something about the older she-cat that frightened even him. And it obviously frightened the leader, or he wouldn't have sent his closest followers after her.

"Her scent trail will be easy enough to follow," Snoot said as they left the alley. "She always carries some kind of stench." His eyes suddenly narrowed in concern when he remembered the lies that Flamepaw had been told. "I'm sorry…it must be hard to know that you're killing your own mother," he added cautiously.

_Cinderheart is my mother_, Flamepaw told himself. He pictured the gray tabby, blue eyes gleaming as she watched her kits become apprentices. The image was still fresh in his mind, and he didn't want to lose sight of it.

"I've picked up her scent!" Flamepaw's ears flattened when Snoot exclaimed. "It's stale, but I can see she tried to cross the stream without much success." His eyes gleamed with amusement when he looked towards the forest where Willow lived. For a moment Flamepaw wondered if she could be hiding out there, but he quickly cast aside the thought. Stain was no coward, and she was well trained in fighting.

The two of them scouted ahead towards the forest, where the scent-trail led. To Flamepaw's annoyance, the scent suddenly vanished, as if it had been swept away by the stream. He knew it wasn't likely, since the stream was several fox-lengths away from them. A low rumbling noise told him that a Twoleg monster had washed away the scent. He could see the monster sweeping through the streets, tossing aside leaves or chewing them up as it went by.

"Foxdung!" he cursed when he realized she'd used the monsters to her advantage. "We should split up, it would be easier on the both of us," he added.

"I'll go that way." Snoot's tail pointed towards the alley where the dumpsters were. That was where the meetings usually took place that involved every rogue.

Flamepaw had an inkling as to where Stain could be hiding, but he wasn't too sure if he was right. She may not have been strong enough to defy the spies that patrolled the streets. If word got out that she was the leader's target, they would likely attack her. That left him with only one other option—the Twoleg nest where Fleck had come from. She would know where Stain had gone. News traveled quickly in the Twoleg nest, especially with so many kittypets around.

Soon the nest came into view, and Flamepaw was surprised to see that the Twoleg had left the door open. His eyes narrowed when he saw several pairs of eyes peer through the open spot between the nest. The stench of fear lay heavily in the air as he approached the nest. He caught sight of Fleck, crouching near one of the dead gardens.

"Mitch! You're back already?" Fleck's voice was filled with surprise, but she sounded pleased at the same time. "There's such chaos right now in the nest," she added as she relaxed in front of him. "Our Twoleg was taken away by others…he put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough…they left the door wide-open."

_That explains the fear-scent_, Flamepaw thought.

"Listen, Fleck, have you seen a dark-furred tortoiseshell come by?" he asked after mulling over what had happened. "She has a scar near her muzzle."

The brown she-cat tilted her head to one side, than her eyes widened in recognition. "Yes, I have seen her," she replied with a nod. "She came through the nest earlier, claiming that she now ruled over us. Most of us fought her off but…." She stopped after glancing over her shoulder warily. "I think she's hurt in more ways than one," she added in a low whisper.

"The leader wanted us to capture her," Flamepaw murmured. "She did something to make him angry…I-I don't want to be part of that. I've already hurt so many because of the lies they fed me."

Fleck stared at him in surprise, than understanding lit within her eyes as he explained what Willow had told him. Sympathy soon replaced the understanding as he told her where he came from, and how he ended up in this place. Once he was finished, Fleck's tail twitched from side to side.

"It sounds like you've had quite the adventure," she mewed after recovering from his story. "Are you…planning on going back?"

"I suppose I must," Flamepaw replied through gritted teeth. He never thought about what he would do after rescuing Bramblestar. Returning sounded like the obvious answer, but he'd spent so many moons away from the Clans…he wasn't sure if he would remember how to live like a warrior. "There is something else that I must do," he added after thinking about the rescue mission he'd come up with.

And so he told Fleck about the Clans. She listened with great interest, sometimes agreeing with him or simply nodding. He told her about his leader, Bramblestar, and his family. At first she was surprised when he spoke of his family. To her they sounded fierce and dangerous, but eventually she seemed to agree that they were like any other family. Than he told her that Bramblestar had been captured by the leader.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" she eventually asked once he was finished explaining.

"Would you be able to convince your…denmates to help us?" Flamepaw knew using the term 'denmates' was a stretch. Fleck was terrified of the kittypets that lived in this nest, that was why she spent so much time away from it.

"I think if you were to follow me than perhaps they would listen," she replied sheepishly. "They may have defied your leader's orders, but you're far more powerful than he is. I'm sure they'd be too terrified to disobey you."

Flamepaw felt a bit unsettled by her praise, but he lifted his chin nonetheless. She led him into the doorway, where several of the watching cats slipped into darkness. None of them seemed too eager to have a stranger among them. Hisses erupted from the shadows where the kittypets hid. Flamepaw could hear their paws skittering across the floor as they found hiding places. He glanced at Fleck hopefully, but she only shook her head.

"Everyone!" He tried to make his voice as loud as he could, but it sounded small compared to the noises outside. Eyes peered through the shadows, gleaming towards his direction as he raised his chin. "We need your help," he began. "The leader of the rogues has captured a cat who could destroy you all. If you do not help us, it will be the end of everything you have grown up to know."

Gasps of horror soon followed his words, followed by quiet murmurings. He knew that they were concerned about their safety, especially after what had happened to their Twoleg. With the door wide-open their world was in danger. The rogues could easily swarm in and destroy them if they had the chance.

Suddenly a lithe looking shape emerged from the shadows. Flamepaw blinked when he saw a black and white tom approach him. The tom's eyes were narrowed when he looked at Fleck. In an instant Flamepaw knew what he was thinking. Fleck's fur was bristling as she caught the anger within the tom's eyes.

"This…cat you speak of…does he truly pose a threat to us?" the black and white tom demanded.

"Yes," Flamepaw replied. "This cat has fighting skills that would make you all look like kits."

More murmuring took place after his reply. The black and white tom returned to the shadows, whispering something to an even smaller looking cat. Flamepaw tilted his head to one side and looked at Fleck. She was only shaking her head, looking as if she might claw at the black and white tom if she got the chance.

"If you teach us how to fight, than we will help you," the black and white tom finally meowed. "We wish to learn how to defend ourselves."

Flamepaw took an intake of breath before nodding. He knew there wasn't time to debate with these cats—Bramblestar's life depended on their decision. If he made one wrong move, it would mean the leader would know he had his memories back.

"Very well," Flamepaw replied. "But only, and only, after we rescue the stranger," he added warily.

The black and white tom considered his proposal for several heartbeats. After what felt like moons he finally stepped out of the shadows, fully revealing what he looked like. Flamepaw exchanged a look with Fleck before glancing back at the tom. His fur was mostly black, which explained why he was able to hide himself so well. The only places Flamepaw could see white were around his muzzle and legs.

"We will assist you in any means possible, if it means ridding these streets of that monster," the tom meowed. His chin was raised, and he flicked his tail across the dusty floor. As if the movement had been a cue, several cats emerged from the shadows. Some were barely old enough to leave their mothers, while others looked old enough to join the ranks of StarClan. "For moons we have hidden ourselves in this nest, and now it seems as though one has turned against their own. For that we are grateful, and will serve you in any means possible."

_Thank StarClan that didn't take long_! Flamepaw thought as relief washed over him.

"My name is Dahi by the way," the tom added when he joined Flamepaw at his side. "I found this nest and managed to claw my way to the top. No cat dares question my leadership, if they know what is good for them." The glare he sent Fleck was meaningful, and she held his icy gaze.

At this point Flamepaw didn't care what his name was. He was just thankful that the kittypets had listened to him. Now he could rescue Bramblestar, even if it meant killing the cat that had claimed to be his father. Together they could defeat the leader. It would bring peace to the streets of Twolegplace at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! Flamepaw was never going to forget his family—they're far too important for that. I'd also like to point out that there will be a time-line posted soon, I just have to get my bearings. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and Midnight Thorn for reviewing! Hopefully after this I'll get more :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Tree of Whispers

**AN: Got this chapter done at last! I've been working on it for three days, but it's been tough trying to figure out how to explain why she changed Clans so quickly. I've found that writing about Flamepaw is easier than writing Sunstorm's chapters...ironic isn't it? Well, here's yet another not-so-boring chapter. This one at least has visions involved :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_The trees had started dropping their leaves by the time the tom returned to his mate. Wariness had begun to settle around them as their kits grew older and stronger. Neither of them could explain it, but something was drawling them closer. The kits—kits that had never gotten along, seemed to forget their rivalry and played like any other family. His mate was impressed with how much they'd grown over the past moon, but she constantly worried over their safety._

_"Kopa, how are we going to survive if those cats come here?" she asked after telling him about her uneasy feelings._

_The tom flicked his gray-tipped tail. He'd been wondering the same thing. "I'm…I'm not sure," he admitted. "I've been thinking about that tree you told me about, the one that you saw when arriving here," he added after settling down beside her._

_A look of interest suddenly gleamed within the she-cat's eyes. "Yes, the Tree of Whispers," she murmured softly. "I know something about it is different." Her claws scraped against the cool ground. "But…what if it's a trap?"_

_Kopa shook his head. He knew there was always that risk. A trap was something that he was used to facing. Losing his mate was something that made his heart clench. His yellow eyes gleamed after he glanced at her._

_"I will see what this tree is about," he meowed after sitting up. "You keep an eye on the kits—that way if something happens to me, you will know to stay away."_

_"But—" Kopa cut her off with a glare._

_"We need to find out if this is a threat. If it is, we will warn others about it," he told her._

_Without waiting for her reply he raced off. The kits had stopped playing when they noticed their father's disappearance. Kopa knew they would miss him—he was the one they always used their stalking skills on._

_His heartbeat ran faster than he'd expected as he bounded through the fern-covered forest. Patches of grass rarely reached this far because of the dense trees. Without sunlight there wasn't much hope for grass. Beyond the trees was a larger expanse of land, where a river cut through and wind-covered moors that seemed to stretch on forever. Beyond that he wasn't sure what to find. His mate had once said that it was mostly Twoleg nests, and the largest one she'd ever seen._

Those Twolegs will bring nothing but trouble to us_, he thought after reaching the edge of the trees_. I've seen what they can do with their monsters…their monsters are the ones that cause such pain_._

_Soon he spotted the pine trees where he and his mate had first met. It was around this area his mate had seen the tree. Her description of the tree was vague, and he wasn't sure if she'd just seen things._

A place where the stars seemed to dance_, he thought as her words echoed through his mind. _Find it in a cave, that is where I heard the voices_._

_The dark gray tom's ears angled towards the grove of pine trees. They were the thickest around the area. He could tell they were ancient just by the sheer size of their trunks. Beyond those trees was the cave his mate had found. There she made shelter until she met him._

_His paws moved as lightly as they could—the needles were so soft that it was _hard_ to make any noise. Once he spotted something unfamiliar in the undergrowth, he moved forward._

_To his surprise, he saw that his mate was correct: A small tunnel seemed to open up out of nowhere. The scent of rabbits told him it was where they made their nests. He closed his eyes, suddenly aware that he might be walking directly into a trap. Either way, if he didn't return, his mate would know that this place wasn't safe. It had to be done, one way or another._

...

Panic swept over Sunstorm when she opened her eyes. She was gasping for breath as she usually did after her visions, but this one felt different. The vision had felt real as she watched the tom disappear into the tunnel. The darkness had swallowed him up, as if he'd never existed. A shudder coursed down her spine at the idea of fading away with no reason; the tom had a reason to go, it was for the protection of his mate and kits.

Cinderheart was resting beside her, belly rising and falling slowly as she slept. The air was getting colder during the night. Sunstorm knew that leaffall was on its way, and with it, colder weather would come as well.

_We've made so much progress_, she thought as she closed her eyes. _We're almost there_.

She looked up at the sky to see that a single StarClan warrior remained up there. For a moment she wondered if it was Flamepaw, but than she cast the thought away. Something in her heart told her that he _was_ alive. Maybe the star belonged to Bramblestar, who had been kidnapped by the rogues.

"You're up early." Sunstorm nearly leaped out of her fur when Lionblaze spoke up. She whirled around to see him staring at her with amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Sorry, it's hard to resist," he added in a purr.

"And you're an annoying furball," she said. She reached out and batted his ear, but he saw her attack coming and dodged to the side.

_I still haven't told them the truth_, she admitted silently as he sat down to relax. _I don't have the heart to tell them_.

"Something's bothering you," Lionblaze meowed while licking one paw. "You've been acting strange lately, like something got in your fur."

"You could say it like that," Sunstorm replied with a shrug. "I have a lot on my mind, what with Bramblestar's kidnapping and…." She stopped after thinking of Flamepaw. Lionblaze would be furious if she mentioned his name, especially since Lionblaze was closer to Flamepaw.

Sympathy gleamed within Lionblaze's eyes. In a way Sunstorm felt sorry for her father. Bramblestar had named Lionblaze as his deputy, which meant if Bramblestar didn't return, Lionblaze would become the leader. She knew how hard it must have been for him.

"Bramblestar would have wanted us to move on," he whispered after silence settled around them. "He knows what he is doing, even if it may seem wrong at the time."

"Why can't it be like the old days, when we didn't have to worry about Twolegs?" Sunstorm's ears flattened when she remembered the stories Sandstorm used to tell her about the old forest.

"Twolegs have always been a problem."

"But they've never been…this bad, have they?" She thought back to how the Twolegs had poisoned SkyClan's cats by poisoning their prey. Perhaps the Twolegs just didn't know other creatures occupied the forest or the gorge SkyClan had lived in.

"No, they haven't," Lionblaze admitted. "Somehow it seems as if they are desperate for more land. Perhaps they are overpopulated like the Clans have been in the past."

Sunstorm shook her head as she thought back to how the Clans had once fought to live where they did. All of their fighting had been for nothing. The Twolegs had once again destroyed a home the Clans could live in.

There were times when she wondered if StarClan had abandoned the Clans. Than she was reminded of how much stronger they became after working together for so long. Perhaps this was their ancestors way of reminding the Clans how much they had in common.

A yowl came from where the ShadowClan cats were sleeping. They'd huddled up after feeling the cool morning air. She spotted Russetstar rising to her paws as she woke up her Clanmates. Most of them looked annoyed to be woken up so early, but others were eager to get moving.

"Leaffall is already approaching," Russetstar said as she padded towards Lionblaze and Sunstorm. "We have to keep moving, before leafbare is upon us."

Lionblaze looked annoyed that Russetstar had given him an order, but he chose to ignore his anger. Instead he turned to his Clanmates and roused them up. Sunstorm watched as Dustpelt snapped at the deputy. Amusement gleamed within her eyes when she saw Lionblaze shrink from Dustpelt's sharp tongue. Ferncloud whispered something to his mate, than Dustpelt's fur flattened once more.

Once the other Clans were awake, they began to move once more.

A sudden sense of wariness had begun to settle upon the Clans as they traveled across the terrain. Sunstorm recognized this land, and she knew that they were very close to their destination. But the other Clans were beginning to feel as though they would never reach their new home. She could see already Crowfrost's rumors were beginning to sound true in their minds.

_They'll be surprised to see he was wrong_, Sunstorm thought as she pictured the valley that was protected from Twolegs. No harm would come to the creatures that lived there. Only predators would have to be chased out of territories once the Clans found their homes.

"Is something bothering you?" Sunstorm's ears flattened when she heard Cinderheart speak.

The gray tabby had fallen behind so that she could speak with Sunstorm. Her blue eyes gleamed with worry when she looked at her daughter.

"I've been…if I told you the truth, you and Lionblaze would hate me," she finally murmured after thinking of how to best explain what was happening.

Cinderheart's eyes narrowed when she took Sunstorm's words seriously. "Than it must mean something serious has happened to you," she said.

Sunstorm winced when she realized what Cinderheart was thinking. Her mother was always cautious around cats, especially those who bore secrets. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Cinderheart was watching her carefully.

"You can't tell anyone else, even if I do tell you," she hissed. Her mother nodded, though her gaze was still serious. Sunstorm took a deep breath as she thought of how to explain why she'd joined SkyClan. If Cinderheart didn't understand, than none of her Clanmates would. Cinderheart's pelt was standing on end by the time she was finished explaining.

"Why in StarClan's name would you do something so foolish?" Cinderheart demanded after recovering from the shock she felt. "ThunderClan is where you were born, and ThunderClan is where you will stay!"

"No!" Sunstorm glared at her mother; this was her decision, and she was going to stick with it. "I've already made up my mind. I've grown up with SkyClan because of those visions, and they feel more like home than ThunderClan ever has."

"Sunstorm, why must you make this so difficult?" Cinderheart was staring at her paws now, as if she couldn't meet Sunstorm's gaze. "I know there's more to this than just finding a rightful place," she added when she looked back at Sunstorm.

"There is, and…." Sunstorm's ears flattened as she tried to think of a better explanation. Cinderheart would just think she'd gone mad if she told her about Firestorm. "Look, my decision is clear, and I always stick to what my heart tells me," she finished. _Even if it means leaving everything behind_, she added silently.

Cinderheart suddenly leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against Sunstorm's. She could see all the hurt in her mother's eyes. She recognized it from when Flamepaw had vanished right under their noses. Cinderheart was still grieving over him, even when she tried to act strong for her Clanmates' sake. The older she-cat suddenly turned around and looked away, as if she didn't want to see the fear in Sunstorm's eyes.

"ThunderClan will be losing a good warrior," Cinderheart murmured.

Sunstorm couldn't help but feel like a kit once more, lost in her mother's love. "I should…be joining my Clanmates," she mewed after glancing over her shoulder.

She turned around before Cinderheart could object. Her mother would tell the Clan what was happening. She couldn't imagine facing them on her own, especially when she grew up with them. Her mentor would be furious—both Whitewing and Poppyfrost would want to know why she'd changed her mind. Memories of play-chasing kits around the clearing of the hollow coursed through her mind as she pictured the home she once lived in. Those would only be memories, and she could never relive them again, not even if she wanted to.

Once she reached the spot where the SkyClan cats were waiting, she nodded to them. Sagefur, the Clan's new leader, had accepted her easily. There were a couple though who looked uneasy with the idea of having yet another new Clanmate. Eaglefeather and Rockfall exchanged looks that told Sunstorm everything; they wouldn't accept her until she proved herself.

"It was hard wasn't it?" Sunstorm tried not to flinch when Leafpool padded alongside her. The light brown tabby's eyes were gleaming with understanding. "I know what it's like to…to lose everything. It has happened in the past with many cats, but to me, I lost, quite literally, everything."

"StarClan took away your medicine cat skills, didn't they?" Sunstorm glanced at Leafpool, suddenly remembering what Jayfeather had told her about Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"They didn't take away my skills, but they never visit me," Leafpool replied. Sunstorm could hear the sorrow in her voice as she spoke. "I can't become Echosong's apprentice, but she has asked me to train the next kit that comes. I told her I would, but StarClan's training will have to be of their own accord." She glanced wistfully at Brindletail, who was plodding alongside Dawnwind and Fawnpelt. None of the queens said anything, but they could feel the former medicine cat's stare.

"Do you think one of Brindletail's kits will be the next medicine cat?" Sunstorm knew it wasn't in her place to ask, but she couldn't help feeling curious.

Leafpool shook her head. "Echosong has told me that one of them will want to know about herbs and StarClan," she mewed. "StarClan do not give me signs such as these any longer."

Sunstorm couldn't help but feel sorry for Leafpool. The former medicine cat had lost everything, all because she was in love. She wondered if that love was still there. Crowfeather didn't spend time with her like Sunstorm expected. Instead he spent most of his time with Brownwhisker or Eaglefeather. Even Cedarclaw knew to avoid the dark gray tom, though his gaze was still filled with curiosity.

_Crowfeather is probably a legend in WindClan_, Sunstorm thought with a twitch of her whiskers. She shook her head and thought of how life in SkyClan would end. Something told her that her journey was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. Sunstorm is officially a SkyClan warrior. It should be interesting to write about how their lives will change now that they have knew cats joining their Clan. Their journey didn't take nearly as long as I'd hoped but...at least I was able to get in some description. Anyways, there's only a couple of chapters left and than the epilogue. Like I said, this one is shorter than the last book. Thanks to SIX reviewers, Mally, WildCroconaw, XxBlazestormxX, xxxx, Lunaria Celeste, and tufted titmouse for reviewing! You all get...super-sized Leafpool plushies!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Vengeance and Blood

**AN: Finally we get into some action! Been waiting for this part for the longest time...but I'm not giving anything away. Anyways...has anyone read The Forgotten Warrior? Who wasn't surprised and surprised by it? Almost everyone knew who would return, but I'm not giving anything away. It wasn't bad, but now I can't wait for the last book...Oh well, at least we still have time to write ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Night had fallen quickly for Flamepaw and Willow. The two had worked together too find out where Bramblestar had been placed. Willow had found Stain near the edge of the rogues' territory, but Flamepaw didn't care about that traitor at the moment. He was more concerned about finding Bramblestar, who'd been kidnapped by the leader's followers. When Willow had told him who he was, he wasn't sure what to do about it. But now he knew—rescuing Bramblestar was more important to him now.

Once Willow had confirmed where the rogues were hiding Bramblestar, the two of them had confronted the kittypets. The leader of the kittypets—Flash, as he was called, had been more than happy to overthrow the leader. Flamepaw wasn't sure what the others thought of it, but he was thankful to have their leader's help. Without the kittypets he wasn't sure if he could defeat the leader on his own, nor would he want to face the other rogues. Willow had also been able to convince Snoot that it was wrong, what their leader was doing. The black and white tom had been aggressive towards her at first, until she told him what had happened to her. Now he was bent out for revenge—he wanted the leader's blood on his claws more than any of them.

Now the large group was making their way towards a narrow split of land between two Twoleg nests. Flamepaw's ears flattened as he imagined what the battle would be like. He knew what a formidable fighter the leader was. But he was also a warrior-trained apprentice, even if those few moons had been short. If worse came to worse, he would use the skills that his mentor had taught him all those moons ago.

"How do you suppose these cats will fight us?" Flash asked as he stepped in beside Flamepaw. His pelt, specked with white over mostly black fur, bristled at the prospect of battling. Flamepaw could tell just from the way he acted that he was a battle-hungry cat, which worried him. "I want to make sure my cats are ready for a fight if it comes to that," he added with a glance over his shoulder.

"It _will_ come to a fight," Flamepaw replied. "The leader does not back down from fights." He looked at Snoot, whose whiskers twitched occasionally. It was obvious that Snoot was afraid of what would become of the rogues once the leader was taken down. Flamepaw had wondered what would happen too, but he was more concerned about rescuing Bramblestar first. It didn't occur to him that his own life could be taken away. In fact, he wasn't bothered by the fact that he could die in the fight that was to come.

His eyes narrowed once they reached the narrow split of land. Already pairs of eyes were gleaming through the darkness that concealed his enemies. He exchanged a quick glance with Willow. This battle was going to be worse than they'd expected. A shudder coursed down his spine as he thought of the casualties that would take place. Nothing would end well if they continued moving forward. It was now or never.

A yowl of alarm sounded from nearby, causing every cat to lean forward in high-alert. Flamepaw's claws scraped against the cement as he waited for the first cats to emerge from the shadows. Within heartbeats the alley was swarmed with shadows as cats from every direction moved in. Anxiety was starting to course through Flamepaw as he padded forward. The rogues were waiting for them to make the first move.

"So, the traitor returns?" A sneer came from the crowd; Flamepaw wasn't sure which cat spoke out, but he saw Willow flinch when he did. Anger coursed through Flamepaw as the cat continued to speak. "I thought it would be simple to allow a _Clan_ cat in our group," he rasped. In an instant Flamepaw knew it was the leader who spoke. "Of course I was wrong. It seems as though you are stronger than I imagined."

"Where's my Clanmate?" Flamepaw demanded after trying to cover his fear.

"Your Clanmate has forgotten who he is, and what the Clans are," the leader snapped. "It was fitting that he should look so much like his father, the very cat who broke his deal with us. Because of that traitorous fool, your Clans shall suffer our wrath."

This time it was Flamepaw's turn to wince. He knew that Bramblestar's father was Tigerstar. The legendary cat had allowed rogues from a distant Twolegplace to join his Clan. But after the death of Scourge, the rogues split apart. Sandstorm had once described the battle as chaotic, because the rogues didn't know how to fight properly. Were these rogues descendents of BloodClan?

He didn't have time to think about it. In a blur the fights broke out. Cats screeched at one another as claws tore across fur. The air was heavy with tension. Flamepaw could see the leader moving with speed that made his heart freeze. The black-furred tom didn't give a second chance to cats who were in his way. Within heartbeats enemies or allies of the leader were dead. Flamepaw knew that the leader was trying to face him—facing a Clan cat in battle would make the leader a legend.

The leader didn't have time to find Flamepaw. Another cat had taken his place—this one was a brown and white she-cat, with a mangled pelt that looked like a Twoleg had burned it. The she-cat's fangs were bared as she snarled at her former ally. Her eyes were burning with rage as she swiped a claw across Flamepaw's muzzle. He dodged to one side, knowing that she didn't have the full training of a warrior. It helped to understand that these cats were fighting for the wrong reason. If only they knew what their leader was capable of, than maybe they would turn against him. But Flamepaw knew that would never happen.

Suddenly the brown and white she-cat lunged forward, claws outstretched as she tried to strike at his chest. Flamepaw saw the attack coming and jumped before she could reach him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw what he was doing. He twisted his back, allowing his claws to strike across her back as she sailed forward. Once he landed on his paws, it took him a moment to recover. The she-cat took advantage of this, and struck at his chin. Flamepaw winced from the sudden impact, but he tried to ignore the pain.

"Why are you fighting?" he demanded as she gasped for breath. Her muscles were heaving with effort as she tried to strike at him once more, but her aim was off. "You don't need to lose your life for something as foolish as this. The leader may have stripped away your memories, but that will make you stronger." The she-cat's eyes widened even further. "Your name…it's May isn't it?" He tilted his head to one side, suddenly remembering the name of a kittypet that had been captured during his ventures with Stain. May stared at Flamepaw as if he'd grown two heads. Her shoulders heaved with effort. Within heartbeats she staggered to the side, collapsing in a heap of fur.

_At least that's over_, Flamepaw thought with a sigh of relief.

Around him the battle was still raging on. Flamepaw could see that the kittypets were winning. The rogues were vastly outnumbered, and the kittypets had been taught how to use their claws in a short expanse of time. Without the fighting skills that could have saved their lives, the rogues were picked off one by one. Even the leader looked as though he'd been defeated, but Flamepaw knew that he was far from finished.

"Fall back!" Flash's command rang through the air, causing Flamepaw's fur to stand on end. The black and white tom was bleeding heavily from a wound on his shoulder. He was leaning against Fleck, whose eyes were wide with anxiety. "We've already lost too many lives," he added when he saw Flamepaw's surprise. "If we stick around we will all be killed."

"Words from a coward," Flamepaw snarled. "A warrior never falls back unless it is necessary." He knew it wasn't true; the warrior code had stated that fighting didn't need to involve death. But the kittypets needed some sort of hope, or at least motivation. "Just think, if the leader falls, than you will all be safe from his rules."

Without waiting for Flash's reply Flamepaw lunged back into the battle once more. Another cat had inflicted serious damage on his leg, but he was more concerned about fighting off the leader. If the leader fell, than the rogues would split apart. In the mass confusion, they might even flee the Twolegplace.

His amber gaze rested upon the leader, whose claws struck down another rogue that had been on his side. His eyes were burning with hatred as he turned on Flamepaw. "I was hoping to fight you alone," the leader spat as they began to circle each other. Flamepaw's eyes were narrowed as he tried to look for signs of weaknesses. The leader's gaze kept switching from Flamepaw to the kittypets that had continued to fight, despite what Flash had ordered. Distraction was the key to victory…Flamepaw was certain the leader would fall if he was distracted.

"I've had enough of your words," Flamepaw snapped as he tried to collect himself. "Every word you told me was a lie. I thought I was a rogue, but you lied. Stain claimed to be my mother, yet you still lied. The rogues gathered here are not rogues, but prisoners of your power." He raised his voice so that they could hear, but he doubted they would listen. "It's time you went down, and freed these cats."

The leader's lips twisted in a snarl as he lunged forward. Flamepaw had expected the attack, but he was surprised by the leader's speed. Anger pulsed through Flamepaw's muscles as he felt claws rip through flesh. The leader had scored a deep mark on his back where he'd been vulnerable. But Flamepaw whirled around just in time—his fangs tore through the leader's leg, just as the black-furred tom was trying to recover from his attack. A yowl of pain erupted from the leader's jaws as an old wound was opened up.

Without warning he suddenly twisted and raked his claws across Flamepaw's muzzle. The two of them collapsed after a bout of exhaustion took over. Flamepaw knew the leader would tire out eventually; old wounds were opening up, and the leader would fall because of them.

"I will kill you," the leader snarled as he staggered forward. "I will make the Clans pay for what they did to me. Tigerstar will pay for the promises he never kept!"

A shudder coursed down Flamepaw's spine as he thought of how Sandstorm used to tell stories of Tigerstar. Every time she mentioned his name Flamepaw would feel a thrill of fear. Now he was fighting a cat that had met Tigerstar. This cat had more fighting skills than the other rogues, but that didn't make him a warrior. Flamepaw's muscles bunched together as he prepared for the final strike. By now the leader was gasping for breath. The shock of blood loss was taking over; Flamepaw could see from the way his eyes rolled that it wouldn't be long now. It was better not to let the leader suffer, even if he'd made so many lives miserable.

Once the leader was on his paws again, Flamepaw sprang. His claws were outstretched, ready to strike at the leader's throat. The leader's yellow eyes flashed with hatred when Flamepaw's claws met their mark. To his dismay though, the leader kept standing. Amusement suddenly gleamed within the leader's eyes—it was a look that sent chills down Flamepaw's spine. Something about the way the leader glared at him told him this wasn't over.

"You think I would die so easily?" he spat. Flamepaw tried not to flinch when blood foamed from his mouth. "I'm not easy to kill. Even if I do die, others will take my place. The name of Tigerstar rings in our ears, and the Clans will fall because of it!"

The leader's shoulders heaved with effort. Flamepaw couldn't move from his spot—he knew the leader was going to die—but something else held him there. He wanted to know why the leader hated Tigerstar so much. He wanted to know who the leader was, and where the leader came from. "Who are you?" Flamepaw barely managed to ask the question, though he knew the leader heard him.

"My name is insignificant to your kind," the leader hissed. "Where I come from, names do not matter."

Flamepaw stared at the leader expectantly, half-hoping he would further explain himself. Instead the leader's eyes rolled back, and a loud gasp escaped from his lungs. The leader's shoulders heaved a final time before his breathing stopped. He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suck at writing battles...but I think this one was a bit satisfying. In case anyone's wondering, you'll find out what the leader's name is later on. And yes, I did leave you all on a cliffie ^^" Anyways, thanks XxBlazestormxX, Lunaria Celeste, and Juniperleaf of BlazeClan for reviewing! Since Junperleaf of BlazeClan is a new reviewer, I thought I'd congratulate her with a Flamepaw plushie :P<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Leaving

**AN: Okay, I seriously couldn't wait to get this up. You know what it's like typing the last few chapters...you always feel the need to update more than usual. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Mama, we're six moons old now!" Sunstorm's ears pricked forward when Dawnwind's kits began squealing as their mother peered across the endless expanse of trees. All three of them had grown since Sunstorm last saw them. She could see from the way they moved and pounced on one another that they were ready. But Sagefur had told the Clan that he wanted to wait until they'd reached their new home. "Can't we become apprentices now?" Batkit was pawing at his mother's paws, looking like the typical cheeky furball he normally was.

Sunstorm rolled her eyes and smothered a purr of amusement. Kits were always kits, even if they were from different Clans. A couple of days ago Briarkit and Dustkit had formed a friendship. In a way it was heartbreaking, because they would be forced apart once the Clans established territories. But they would grow up knowing that they'd been part of the journey. Even now Sunstorm could see that most of the cats were reluctant to break apart. She spotted Thornclaw and Pebblefoot sitting together, acting like they were old friends. Cedarclaw was whispering to Hollyleaf, who nodded occasionally. Her green eyes told Sunstorm that she wasn't paying attention to what he said.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather have been offered a place in this Clan," Brownwhisker meowed when he padded towards Sunstorm. His green eyes gleamed when he looked at her. "Hollyleaf was offered a place as well, but she turned it down." He glanced towards the ThunderClan warriors, and Sunstorm instantly knew why she had. Hollyleaf was hoping that Lionblaze would let her back into the Clan. With Bramblestar gone, Lionblaze might feel more gentle around his sister.

"The Clan will grow in time," Sunstorm murmured. "It takes time for any cat to recover what they have suffered." She winced when she didn't include herself while speaking about SkyClan. It was still hard for her to imagine that she'd joined SkyClan's ranks. Cinderheart had refused to speak to her, while Lionblaze only ignored her when she went by him. Her sudden decision had changed everything she knew. "Besides, Dawnwind's kits are going to become apprentices once we reach the new territories," she added after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

Brownwhisker nodded, though he looked unconvinced. Sunstorm glanced at him worriedly as he padded off to join Brindletail and the other queens. Her gaze wavered for just a moment before she looked at the trees that laid beyond their path. The forest that she'd seen so many times was just a few heartbeats away. Their home—the future of the Clans, was just a few paces ahead. A sudden burst of excitement coursed through Sunstorm as she imagined what it would be like. Without the threat of Twolegs to harm them, the Clans would prosper. They could survive with the knowledge that the Twolegs would never come to this forest.

"We're home," she breathed as she watched a flock of sparrows soar through the air. The Clans were just beginning to stir when she found herself surrounded by the SkyClan cats that would become her Clanmates. She looked around them, suddenly aware that one wrong move would cause suspicion to surge through the Clans. "We'll have to be careful going through the entrance," she meowed out loud once she was surrounded by the other Clans. "This forest may be protected by Twolegs, but that doesn't mean there aren't foxes or badgers hiding in the undergrowth. We will also have the threat of loners or rogues, so keep a lookout, and watch your kits."

The leaders looked annoyed that she'd ordered their Clans around, but they didn't argue. Russetstar in particular looked more annoyed than the others. Sunstorm half-expected the dark ginger she-cat to say something, but she held her tongue.

All of the warriors, apprentices and elders kept silent as they were led deeper into the trees. Anxiety began to course through Sunstorm as she was swallowed by the mass expanse of their trunks. Leaves that grew from their branches reached out towards the sky. They were different colors, telling her that the cold of leaffall had already touched them. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the others looked uncomfortable. Most of those cats were the WindClan warriors, who appeared as though an enemy had leaped out in front of them. Sunstorm ignored them and continued moving forward. Birdsong filled the air as the Clans' presence became known.

_Soon the forest will know that it is ours_, she thought as her eyes closed. She felt comforted by the fact that the Clans had finally reached their destination. Even if she were to die here, right now, at least she'd led them to safety.

"We're here," she said out loud. They'd reached a clearing that opened up, surrounded by massive oak and pine trees. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the others were filing into the clearing. Sagefur's eyes were wide with awe as he padded towards her. "We're home," she whispered.

"At long last, we have reached a place where all of the Clans can live together," he murmured softly. "Thank you, Sunstorm," he added when he looked at the golden tabby. "Without your help we would never have made it this far."

"I only led the way here," Sunstorm replied with a shrug. "If anyone is to be thanked, it's Hollyleaf, Leafpool and Crowfeather." She glanced towards where Leafpool was sitting, between Eaglefeather and Rockfall. "Those three were able to help your Clan out in more ways than one. Without Hollyleaf Brownwhisker and Brooksong would never have found the Clans." Sagefur's eyes darkened when Sunstorm mentioned Brooksong's name. The light colored tabby had died trying to find the Clans, but she was only following her heart. "Leafpool and Crowfeather must have known that your Clan was important, or they wouldn't have helped."

Sagefur didn't look like he agreed, but he kept his jaws closed nonetheless. Sunstorm watched as cats from every Clan filled the clearing. It reminded her of the Gathering, back when they'd lived by the lake. This would be a good place for Gatherings to be held; it was far enough away that it wouldn't conflict with territories, and it was large enough for all the Clans and more.

Russetstar, Weaselstar, Lionblaze and Mistystar were standing together as they watched their Clanmates enter the clearing. The four leaders looked stronger than ever standing beneath the trees. Russetstar's gaze swept over her Clan as she watched them. Weaselstar, though a fairly new leader, looked confident in his stride. Mistystar was the eldest of all the leaders there, and she looked poised to take over.

"Cats of all Clans, we have reached our destination," Mistystar yowled once the Clans were gathered around the clearing.

"As most of you know by now, this forest is large enough to support every Clan," Weaselstar continued. "From what we've been told, there is room even for the cats who live on open territory," he added when murmurs began to spread from cat to cat.

"And as such, this is the last day we will spend together, until a spot for Gatherings is established," Russetstar finished. "From tomorrow on we will search for our own territories, and begin our lives once more."

"What about a place to communicate with StarClan?" Echosong sprang to her paws, calling out as a hushed silence followed Russetstar's words.

The glare Russetstar sent Echosong made the silver tabby flinch. "We were getting to that," she snapped.

"The medicine cats will meet at the half moon, according to tradition," Jayfeather announced when he rose to his paws. "We must search for a place where StarClan's whispers are loudest."

Echosong didn't argue when the gray tabby glanced at her. Sunstorm could have sworn she saw anger gleam within Echosong's eyes. She knew the medicine cat wasn't fond of Jayfeather—in fact, most cats were rarely close to him.

Once the leaders were finished making their announcements, the Clans dispersed. Sunstorm watched as cats said goodbye to one another. Sedgewhisker of WindClan brushed muzzles against Starlingfeather, a ginger tom from ShadowClan. Most of the RiverClan cats kept to themselves, though Mistystar gave Dustpelt and the senior warriors of ThunderClan a final goodbye. Sunstorm spotted her former Clanmates looking at her expectantly. Stonepaw and his denmates were chattering excitedly about exploring the forest. Poppyfrost was surrounded by her mate and kits, who were gossiping about what their siblings or kits would look like.

Sunstorm closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't bear to imagine what would happen when they found out the truth. They would find out sooner or later, she knew, and when that happened, the stars would never see the end of it.

"Aren't you going to sleep with us?" Ivypool asked when Sunstorm joined her former Clanmates. Her heart wrenched when she saw the look Cinderheart gave her. Both Cinderheart and Lionblaze were furious with her, and rightfully so. She couldn't meet their gazes when she shook her head in reply. "Why not? The clearing itself will feel cold without…." Ivypool didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes widened when she saw the look Lionblaze gave her.

"I'm not coming with you," Sunstorm replied. Guilt weighed down on her shoulders when gasps of shock echoed around her. "I have to leave…SkyClan have been more than welcoming to me and…." Sunstorm looked down at her paws as she tried to come up with a better explanation. "Something came up, and that is why I wish to join SkyClan," she finished.

"Why in StarClan's name would you blame us?" Thornclaw's voice was filled with rage when he spoke. "I'm sure we've treated each other fairly enough."

The look Sunstorm gave him caused the senior warrior to stumble upon his words. "This is _my_ decision, and it is _mine_ alone to make," she hissed. "I am going to live with it, and suffer the consequences."

Thornclaw looked away when she finished speaking. Ivypool glanced around at her Clanmates, as if she was expecting a fight to break out at any moment. She padded forward, silver pelt bristling as she held Sunstorm's gaze with her frosty blue eyes. For a moment Sunstorm thought that she would attack her. Instead the silver and white tabby leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against Sunstorm's.

"You will be missed," she whispered.

"Your name will never be forgotten in ThunderClan," another cat added. Sunstorm glanced at Ivypool's side to see a younger looking gray she-cat standing beside her. A pair of blue eyes gleamed with amusement when she noticed Sunstorm's jaw gaping. "The fire must always continue burning, even if it changes places," the she-cat added.

Sunstorm tilted her head to one side, but the she-cat was already fading. Ivypool stiffened as though she'd felt the presence as well.

"Goodbye," she meowed.

Without looking back, she padded away before her former Clanmates could continue complaining.

Sagefur had watched the scene unfold before him when she approached him. Dawnwind and Brindletail were whispering to one another as they watched Dawnwind's kits fall asleep. Sunstorm knew that these kits were her Clanmates now. Nothing could break the bond that had formed between them.

"You are part of SkyClan now," the gray she-cat's voice whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there was a huge gap between the journey and the forest, but I couldn't drag it on any longer. I'm sure most people will guess who the pale gray cat is (hint, hint, has blue eyes). Anyways, this chapter is the second last. One more to go before the epilogue!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Spirit of Fire

**AN: Ah the final chapter...this was actually really easy to write, because I knew what would happen. Anyways, not much to say...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"He's dead!" A cry sounded once the leader's body slumped. Flamepaw's ears flattened when a black and gray tabby tom skidded to a halt in front of Flash. "You've killed him!"

"He died because he deserved to," another cat spat.

This time Flamepaw recognized who was speaking. Stain, the cat he and Snoot were ordered to kill. Her dark tortoiseshell fur was bristling as she received glares from her former rogue-mates.

"You were supposed to die as well, from what I heard," a gray tabby tom meowed. "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn someone allowed you to live." He sent a glare towards Flamepaw and Snoot.

Flamepaw's whiskers trembled as he tried to think of what to tell them. At one time he'd looked up to them. The leader had convinced him that these cats were part of his family. Now he looked at them with hatred. They were the reasons his memories had been lost.

"You are free," he said in a loud, commanding voice. "The leader will no longer harm you." He looked at the black and gray tabby, the strongest of the rogues around, with hope. If the strongest cat fled, the others would follow.

The black and gray tabby appeared as though he was going to argue, but than he turned around to face the cats that surrounded him. Most of them were bleeding heavily from wounds inflicted by the kittypets or loners that had joined in the fight. The brown and white she-cat that Flamepaw had fought earlier finally woke up. Her eyes were wide with shock when she looked around to see the battle had ended.

Without another word the black and gray tabby began to pad away. Others followed him, but the vast majority remained in the alley. Many of them looked confused as they waited for something to happen.

"There is no place for us here," a light brown tabby she-cat murmured. "You killed our leader, so that makes you the new leader."

His heart skipped a beat when he realized what she'd said. He looked back at Fleck, whose muzzle was stained with blood. She looked shocked too, but happy at the same time. When he finally recovered from the surprise, he looked down at his paws. "I'm not much of a leader," he admitted. "But if you need a home, perhaps…perhaps I'll take you to a place where there will be places for you to live."

No cat complained about his motives. He turned towards where the end of the alley stretched on. For a moment he was afraid to find out what was hidden there. But he knew that ThunderClan needed their leader.

With a sigh he moved forward, ears flattening as darkness swallowed him. It didn't take him long to realize that another cat had joined him. Willow's yellow eyes were gleaming with determination as she padded beside him.

A figure moved in the darkness. Flamepaw's ears pricked forward when the scent of blood filled the air. It was different from the earlier scents when the battle had taken place. This one was old, as if the wounds had left a scar on the earth, but healed on the shadow that moved. Flamepaw shook his head and continued moving forward.

A pair of amber eyes gleamed through the darkness, causing Willow to gasp in surprise and fear. The silver and gray tabby leaned on Flamepaw's shoulder. He looked at her comfortingly before taking a step forward.

"Foxhearted cowards!" the voice snarled. "Why don't you fight me like real rogues?"

"Bramblestar?" Flamepaw dared not say the voice loudly enough for others to hear. Only Willow heard him, and her ears were pricked forward with interest.

"How do you know my name?" The cat's muzzle came out of the shadows. For a moment Flamepaw was almost afraid of what he would see next.

"You're my leader, the leader of ThunderClan," Flamepaw replied. Flamepaw heard an intake of breath. "I was captured when I was an apprentice…my name is Flamepaw."

Suddenly Bramblestar fully emerged from the shadows. His amber eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked at Flamepaw. For the first time in moons Flamepaw regretted seeing his leader once more. Bramblestar looked more angry than joyful to see the return of an apprentice.

"Flamepaw? We thought…we all thought you were dead," Bramblestar breathed. "How can you still be alive?"

"Excuse me," Willow murmured as she stepped forward. Bramblestar's fur bristled slightly, but he didn't argue with her. "It…it was my fault Flamepaw was captured. I-I wanted to become part of the rogues, when I knew so little about them."

"You are the reason we lost our apprentice," Bramblestar hissed. Anger pierced his voice, and Willow winced from the threat laced within it. "Yet he didn't die," he added in a softer tone. "I heard what the leader of those rogues said about you. He wanted a ginger cat for some reason…." He tilted his head in confusion when he looked back at Flamepaw.

When Flamepaw explained what had happened, Bramblestar's eyes lit with understanding. In a way, Flamepaw was relieved that he could tell someone about his days with the rogues. Fleck had been nice to talk to, but she wasn't a cat he could share tongues with. Willow had been too terrified when Flamepaw thought of talking to her about what had happened between him and the leader.

"The leader mentioned something about memories, but I wasn't sure what he meant," Bramblestar admitted. "So I was right to fear his abilities…And to think that he is related to BloodClan. Something tells me we won't be seeing the last of those rogues."

Flamepaw's whiskers twitched with impatience as he thought of the rogues that were waiting for them. While Bramblestar rose to his paws, he gestured towards Willow. The silver and gray tabby had remained silent for the most part. Her yellow eyes gleamed with interest as she padded towards Flamepaw.

"I'm interested in hearing about what your Clans are like," she whispered. "You fought with skills that outmatched even the leader." Her voice was filled with awe, and embarrassment flashed through Flamepaw when he realized what she was implying.

_She wants to join the Clan_! he thought gleefully.

For the last few days Flamepaw had thought of Willow as more than just a friend. His protectiveness over her had made him realize that. When Willow met his gaze, he knew she felt the same way towards him.

He glanced over his shoulders to see that Bramblestar was following them out of the alley. For the first time he could see what damage had been inflicted on the ThunderClan leader. Fresh wounds stretched along Bramblestar's flanks where the leader must have attacked him. His were stretched wide as he stepped into the sunlight, as if he'd been kept in the darkness for days. Flamepaw shook his head and continued leading them into the street.

The rogues and kittypets were still gathered around. Flamepaw's lips curled in disgust when he saw that the corpses had been placed in a pile. The light brown tabby she-cat that had spoken up earlier was sitting beside the body of a younger looking version of her. Sorrow gleamed within her eyes when she looked down at the body.

"Wait!" Bramblestar's yowl made the kittypets and rogues jump in surprise. Flamepaw whirled around to face his leader. "There is something that needs to be done," Bramblestar added when he saw the confusion in Flamepaw's eyes. "Your sister earned her warrior name, and yours is long overdue."

Flamepaw's heart skipped a beat when he realized what was about to happen. He glanced excitedly at Willow, whose head was tilted in confusion. He would explain to her later what a warrior ceremony was like. For now he was eager to discover what his name would become.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the was of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend ThunderClan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar's eyes were gleaming as he looked down at Flamepaw.

"I do," Flamepaw replied without hesitating.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flamespirit. StarClan honors you for your courage and ability to hold your ground in battle, and I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Without hesitating Bramblestar leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against the ginger tom's forehead. Flamespirit did what any other new warrior would—his tongue brushed against Bramblestar's shoulder. He was happy that his leader had survived.

Though there were no cheers this time, Flamespirit could tell that many of the cats were surprised by his change of name. Willow's eyes widened as she saw sunlight filter through the clouds. Flamespirit turned to face her, a grin plastered across his face.

_I'm a warrior now_, Flamespirit thought as he closed his eyes. _StarClan, I hope I've made the right choice_, he added silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm...wonder what he meant by making the right choice...Flamespirit is finally a warrior! And yes, rather...annoying name, but I thought it was a fitting one. Anyways, yes, Bramblestar's memory wasn't taken because he still had two more lives left. He lost one during his capture, so that means he has one life left. Next book is gonna get interesting after this one's finished. Has a lot of action and romance...okay, not giving anything away ;) Flamespirit's point of view may come in once or twice though. Not sure yet. Anyways, thanks everyone for reviewing!<strong>


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Last chapter guys! It's been another great journey, and another great book. But, all good stories and journeys must come to an end. And don't worry, the next book will be out either tomorrow or on Saturday, after we're done decorating the Christmas Tree of course!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Stars gathered around the moon as night fell upon the forest. Cats were gathered around a wide clearing, eyes glittering with starlight as they looked around. A ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt was greeted by a creamy brown tabby she-cat, whose own amber eyes were ablaze with happiness. Beside her more cats with long back legs were joining the ranks of StarClan. They cast wary glances towards the other cats gathered around the clearing.

"We welcome you to the Clans," the ginger tom meowed as they brushed muzzles. "Your ancestors are welcomed to StarClan as well." He nodded towards the line of cats standing behind her. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. Everything she'd accomplished today meant that her Clan would become stronger. StarClan was also part of her Clan, even if it had been farther away. "But there is always some sort of trouble that will follow," the ginger tom added cautiously.

"Trouble always comes to the Clans," the tabby she-cat murmured softly. Her gaze darkened as she remembered the journey she took with her Clan. "Perhaps this is an omen."

"No," the ginger tom replied with a shake of his head. "It means the Clans have no way to communicate with us."

"It isn't your fault, Firestar," a pale ginger she-cat said as she stepped forward. "You always blame yourself."

"The Clan is leaderless because we couldn't warn them that trouble was coming," Firestar hissed. His fur was beginning to stand on end as he recalled what the rogues had done. "Bramblestar was a good leader, and now…now we don't know if he is alive."

"It means Lionblaze won't receive his nine lives," a blue-gray she-cat pointed out.

The pale ginger she-cat glared at her. The words she'd spoken didn't help. Firestar was staring down at his paws, looking like a helpless kit as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Lionblaze doesn't need nine lives," another cat sneered. "He already has the ability to fight in battles without getting injured."

"Say that again fox-hearted coward!" A pale gray she-cat sprang to her paws and snarled at the one that had just spoken out. The one that had sneered at Lionblaze was a black she-cat, whose eyes were narrowed when she looked at the pale gray she-cat.

"Peace Dovewing," the blue-gray she-cat whispered. "We do not need to provoke fights."

Dovewing's tail lashed as she continued glaring at the black-furred cat. There was something about that she-cat she didn't trust. How the warrior ended up in StarClan was beyond her. Any other cat Dovewing would have gotten along with, but this one was too fowl-tempered. She made Jayfeather look nice.

"Remember how we guided Leafpool to the Moonpool?" A tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward, blue eyes gleaming as she looked at her Clanmates. "Perhaps we could lead another medicine cat to where our voices are strongest."

"You of all cats know how difficult that is," the blue-gray she-cat pointed replied with a shake of her head. "Spottedleaf, Jayfeather has stopped speaking to us, and he has the strongest senses in the Clan, aside from Dovewing."

A warm sense of pride washed over Dovewing as she was praised by a former ThunderClan leader. She had used her senses to help her Clanmates in the past. But her greatest feet had been when she sacrificed herself to the Dark Forest. Her death had given Jayfeather and Lionblaze the strength to destroy Tigerstar once and for all. But sacrifice had also caused innocent cats to die as well. Blossomfall had died in the battle after admitting that she hated Briarlight for stealing away their mother's affection. Breezepelt had died in the battle, consumed by hatred and the desire for revenge. Those were only a few of the cats that had died.

"It isn't your fault they died," a voice whispered from behind. Dovewing jumped when she saw another ginger tom approach her. His green eyes were gleaming with warmth as he studied her closely. "They died because they were too close to the Dark Forest. We had no choice but to take their lives."

"Flametail, it must have been hard to watch your leader die," Dovewing mewed. Her voice was hollow with sorrow as she remembered Tigerheart staring at Blackstar's fallen body. The ShadowClan leader had been ambushed by cats allied with the Dark Forest. His death had been cruel and swift, but at least he didn't live long enough to feel the pain.

"Blackstar is with StarClan now," Flametail replied with a shrug. "At least he chose the right path."

She knew he was referring to the times when Brokenstar had ruled ShadowClan. A shudder coursed down her spine as she remembered the stories the elders used to tell about ShadowClan's leader. Brokenstar had been cruel and ambitious. The ShadowClan leader had forced kits into battle, and had chased WindClan out of their territory. Blackstar had been his deputy at the time, and a quick follower. But eventually he changed his way of life.

_Anything is possible when you are a leader_, Dovewing thought with a sigh.

"Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" Flametail meowed when he looked up at the sky. "SkyClan…I've always wondered if we were the only four Clans out there."

"The world is full of mysteries," Dovewing replied. "I'm sure sooner or later will learn more as we keep moving forward. We're bound to discover new Clans."

Flametail stared at her in surprise, but he didn't argue. Dovewing was thankful that he didn't argue like the others would. That was why she liked him. He was different from the other StarClan cats. He always comforted those who needed it. When she wanted someone to talk with, she knew he would be there.

"Dovewing!" Her head turned towards the cat who spoke up. Firestar was leaning against the pale ginger she-cat, whose green eyes were more focused than they'd ever been. "Have you seen anything about communicating with the medicine cats?" Firestar asked when he approached the two of them.

"I-I'm not sure." Dovewing's ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized she was the center of attention. At one point in her life she would have loved it. Now she hated it when all cats watched her, as if they were waiting for her to make a mistake. "Didn't Echosong say something about a kit becoming the future medicine cat of SkyClan?" She knew it was a farfetched idea. Most kits were left alone to their own fate. But this could mean the future of StarClan was at stake.

"One of Brindletail's kits?" The blue-gray she-cats head tilted to one side. The creamy brown tabby looked surprised as well, but pleased at the same time.

"Of course! Brindletail has always said she wanted her kits to be important," she meowed. "She has always been a little…selfish."

"Should we reward that kind of behavior?" Spottedleaf asked.

"It means StarClan won't be able to communicate with the Clans, if that is what your implying," the pale ginger she-cat growled. "I say we should try. Something has to be done before the Clans settle in their new territories."

"Than we are agreed?" Firestar's gaze brightened for just a heartbeat. When no cat argued, a mutual agreement was made. "Leafstar, you should tell Echosong what is happening," he added towards the former SkyClan leader. Leafstar's eyes widened in excitement at the prospect of seeing her old friend. She nodded and wandered off, mist swallowing her form as she faded from their vision. Firestar turned to face Dovewing. "I hope for your sake that you are right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it!<strong>

**Okay, a few things I should point out for the readers who will most likely get confused here...**

**The black she-cat is Nightcloud, in case you are wondering. She did end up in StarClan, for reasons I'm sure some will already know. Like Ashfur she was in love, and love was what held her to StarClan. Even though she was one of the cats who sided with Hawkfrost, she turned against him in the battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan.**

**Dovewing's sacrifice is _finally_ explained...I feel like it should have been explained sooner, since many readers have asked what happened to her, but now you get to find out what happened to her. Those who were in love with Dovewing, don't worry, she'll make more appearances later on. She's important to the series here ;)**

**And...that's about it. Next story will be written on here, as promised. Back-up files are to be made.**


End file.
